Las lecciones de un padre
by LadyEpona93
Summary: [Secuela de "Los lazos inquebrantables"] La pequeña Mae, la hija de Luffy y Nami, ya tiene siete años y ahora debe aprender a sobrevivir en la naturaleza tal y como hizo su padre a su edad. El joven Rey Pirata enseñará a su hija lo necesario para que se fortalezca como pirata en el mismo lugar donde tantos buenos recuerdos dejó... y con los que se reencontrará: la montaña Corvo.
1. Las primeras enseñanzas

**¡Hola de nuevo, nakama-lectores! Mientras redacto el nuevo capítulo de _Oro y cristal_ , aquí os traigo un refrigerio con una nueva aventura LuNa con la pequeña Mae. Para quienes no hayan leído el fic anterior, _"Los lazos inquebrantables que nos unen"_ , os recomiendo leerlo primero por si no entendéis ciertas referencias. En cualquier caso, os explico que Mae es la hija adoptiva de Luffy y de Nami; tiene el pelo castaño y lacio, los ojos de color verde oscuro, la sonrisa de Luffy y la expresión de enfado de Nami.**

 **Agradezco los reviews de la precuela de esta historia a Kaoru likes One Piece, yoshi y Alice1420.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡que se abra el telón!**

\--

 **Año X de la "Era de Monkey D"**

Lucía como una tarde de verano cualquiera en la villa de Fuusha: el azul y calmado mar reflejaba los rayos del sol, las gaviotas sobrevolaban las barcas pesqueras, y los habitantes de la aldea se ocupaban tranquilamente de sus quehaceres diarios. Makino no era una excepción, por lo que se llevó la misma grata sorpresa que sus vecinos al enterarse de que el famoso barco abanderado con la calavera Mugiwara se aproximaba al puerto de la villa. Emocionada, la peliverde corrió hacia el lugar en compañía de Red, su hijo de doce años, y saludó enérgicamente con el brazo al joven moreno que portaba un sombrero de paja, el cual le devolvió el gesto desde la cabeza del león en la proa. Y montada sobre los hombros de Luffy, estaba su inseparable hija Mae, la cual había crecido mucho desde la última vez que Makino la vio, hacía dos años.

Mientras el _Thousand Sunny_ se aproximaba al puerto, Luffy observaba sonriente los lugares que recordaba de su infancia, desde la taberna de Makino hasta la casa del alcalde; y a lo lejos, se divisaba la montaña Corvo, donde tantos buenos recuerdos suyos habían quedado. El joven Rey Pirata se preguntaba si Dadan y los demás bandidos seguían ejerciendo como tales, ya que ahora eran sin duda más viejos. Pero antes de hacerles una visita, primero debía la cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hija en su quinto cumpleaños: enseñarle a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, ¿y qué mejor lugar que la montaña donde se había criado para ello?

-Mira, Mae. Ahí está la montaña Corvo- dijo Luffy a la pequeña castaña mientras señalaba hacia el lugar- Allí te enseñaré a moverte por el bosque, a hacer una fogata y a conseguir tu propia comida.

-Comeré lo que yo misma cace, papá. Pienso atrapar a un oso así de grande- la niña extendió sus brazos todo lo que pudo, intentando abarcar el tamaño de un animal enorme- ¿Me enseñarás, verdad?

Hacía unos meses, Mae había decidido que desde el primer día que visitase el bosque con su padre, sólo comería la carne que ella misma cazara, pues estaba convencida de que de esa manera se haría más fuerte. Y a pesar de que Nami había protestado por aquéllo (y también porque Luffy la llevase a la peligrosa selva teniendo apenas siete años), nada había conseguido hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Pues claro, shishishi.

-¡Nada de corretear con animales salvajes!- se escuchó decir a una autoritaria voz femenina que hizo a padre e hija encorgerse por un segundo.

Enseguida Nami se acercó a ellos, vestía un bikini de color coral que llevaba estampada la inicial B del berry a cada lado, un pantalón blanco inmaculado y un cinturón de oro; también llevaba puestos unos pendientes de rubí en forma de mandarina y un collar dorado del cual colgaba la palabra _Queen_ , con cuentas brillantes incrustadas en ella.

-No pienso permitir que corras peligros andando entre bichos peligrosos, Mae.

-Pero Namiiiii...

-Pero mamáaaa...

-¡He dicho que no!

-Pero si he entrenado mucho con mi lanza- dijo la niña, sintiéndose muy segura de sí misma- Papá y el tío Zoro dijeron que estoy preparada para defenderme.

-Y además, Nami, yo estaré con ella y cuidaré que no se la coma ningún animal- la acompañó Luffy- Conozco muy bien la montaña porque crecí allí, ¿recuerdas? Shishishishi.

La navegante supo entonces que nada podía hacer para que su hija y (aún menos) su esposo entrasen en razón, y exhalando un fuerte suspiro, se retiró.

-Un día de éstos me vais a provocar un ataque de nervios entre los dos.

\--

El _Sunny_ atracó a los pocos minutos, y en cuanto los Mugiwaras pisaron tierra, fueron recibidos con alegría; sobre todo Luffy, a quien consideraban casi como un héroe, ya que desde que era el Rey de los Piratas, ninguno de éstos se había atrevido a acercarse a su tierra natal por miedo a sus más que seguras represalias. Makino recibió a la Pareja Real con un abrazo, mientras que Red admiraba extasiado a Luffy, ya que como le ocurría a varios niños de la villa, el joven monarca era su ídolo.

-Qué grande estás, Mae. Dentro de poco ya no te reconoceré- le dijo la peliverde a la niña.

-Claro que soy grande, ¡ya tengo siete años! Shishishishi- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa muy similar a la de Luffy.

-¡Mae, contéstale bien a la gente! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- la reprimió Nami, dándole un suave pellizco en la mejilla.

-Ay ay ay ay, perdóoooon...

-Cada día te pareces más a tu padre- comentó la pelinaranja con fastidio.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Luffy cruzándose de brazos con una mueca infantil, ofendido ante el comentario de su esposa.

Makino se rió ante aquella peculiar y tan característica escena familiar, para luego invitar a los Mugiwaras a entrar en su taberna.

-Pasad todos, os invito a un almuerzo.

-¡El mío con ración especial de carne!- exclamó el Rey Pirata, babeando deseoso de hincarle el diente a los deliciosos platos de Makino.

-Sí, sí, como siempre, Luffy.

-Oi, papá, ¿y la excursión a Corvo?- protestó su hija al tiempo que hinflaba los carrillos.

-Iremos después de comer. ¡Vamos!

La niña y Nami soltaron un suspiro de fustración a la vez. Parecía ser que Mae no había salido tanto a Luffy después de todo.

\--

Después de haber repetido diez platos del almuerzo, Luffy estaba preparado para llevar a su hija de excursión. Mae saltó de su silla loca de contenta en cuanto su padre la llamó, y con su lanza en mano, lo acompañó a la salida de la taberna. Sin embargo, una vez fuera, cierta figura materna y autoritaria les mandó detenerse.

-Pero Nami, se lo he prometido- se defendió Luffy señalando a Mae con una voz propia de un niño pequeño caprichoso.

-Os olvidáis el kit de primeros auxilios que os preparó Chopper- la pelinaranja les tendió una pequeña mochila que tenía estampada una cruz roja.

-¿Para qué necesitamos éso?

-Porque con lo "cabeza loca" que eres, sé de muy buena tinta que Mae va terminar con algún rasguño o un chichón como mínimo. Así que ten ésto a mano para cuando éso pase.

Con una mueca de fastidio, el moreno tomó la bolsa y se la cargó al hombro, momento que Nami aprovechó para agarrarlo de la camisa y acercó su rostro al ella hasta que quedaron separados apenas por unos centímetros. Ahora los ojos de la navegante reflejaban un brillo amenazador que hizo estremecer al hombre más temido de los mares.

-Y espero por tu bien, amorcito, que seas un padre responsable y que nuestra hija regrese mañana de una pieza. ¿Entendido?- le dijo con un tono tan suave como escalofriante.

-En... entendido.

Nami entonces se agachó a la altura de Mae y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla. A pesar de que era igual de imponente con ella que con Luffy a la hora de regañarla, por lo general era más paciente y dulce en el trato hacia su hija. Cosas propias del instinto materno.

-Ten mucho cuidado, cariño. Y no te separes de tu padre.

-Sí, mami- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, ya que, a pesar de su madre era aterradora cuando se enfadaba, adoraba las atenciones cariñosas que le brindaba.

La pelinaranja besó a la pequeña en la frente y después, con un semblante más serio, miró a su esposo. Tenía que recordarle la condición por la cual ella había accedido a permitir aquella aventura tan peligrosa: durante las dos semanas que permanecerían en la villa, Luffy y Mae tenían que regresar cada mediodía para darse un baño y para supervisar que la niña no hubiese pillado una infección, un resfriado extraño, o que una de sus extremidades no hubiese sido devorada por una criatura de la jungla.

-Os quiero de vuelta mañana al mediodía, y os daréis un buen baño nada más llegar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Nami- respondió Luffy, hastiado de tantos recordatorios que sólo alargaban la partida.

La chica asintió conforme y se dispuso a regresar a la taberna, pero Luffy se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-A mí no me has dado un beso- contestó el moreno con cierto deje de súplica.

Nami lo miró con cierta sopresa al principio, ya que aquellos arrebatos cariñosos no eran muy comunes en Luffy, pero no podía negarle una petición así. De modo que la joven besó con ternura a su compañero en los labios, mientras que éste la tomaba por la espalda con ambas manos para profundizar el beso.

-Iiuuh, qué asco- murmuró Mae apartando la vista con gesto asqueado; entendía que sus padres se querían, pero no disfrutaba en absoluto viendo cómo lo precesaban. Aún era muy pequeña para entender los sentimientos de los adultos.

Una vez que la breve sesión de amor terminó, Luffy se acomodó la mochila de primeros auxilios y miró a su hija con determinación.

-Vámonos ya, Mae.

-¡Síii!

-Id con cuidado- se despidió Nami, que se quedó observando mientras padre e hija echaban a andar hacia la ruta que conducía hacia la montaña Corvo.

-No lo entiendo- comentó Mae cuando aún no se habían alejado de la taberna.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber Luffy, mirándola confundido.

-Cuando mamá se enfada te asustas mucho y escapas de ella; pero cuando no es así, te gusta darle besos y abrazos, y también quedarte con ella en el cuarto de cartografía.

-Shishishi. Cuando tu madre no da miedo, resulta genial darle besos y hacer con ella el...

-LUFFY, IDIOTA, COMO TE VAYAS DE LA LENGUA TE VOY A...-rugió Nami detrás de ellos, haciéndo palidecer al moreno.

-¡Corre, Maeeeeeee!- gritó éste antes de huír de allí a toda velocidad.

-¡Espérameeee! ¡¿Qué ibas a decir, papá?!- le reclamó la aludida mientras corría detrás de él.

Como no conseguía alcanzarlo, el moreno estiró su brazo y cargó a la pequeña mientras se dirigían al galope hacia la montaña.

-¡Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor y entonces tu madre no pueda golpearme por comentarlo!

-TE HE OÍDO- chilló Nami hecha una furia, antes de que ambos desaparecieran doblando una esquina lejana.

\--

Los senderos de Corvo eran empinados y de terreno irregular, por lo que Mae comenzó a cansarse enseguida y a protestar que le dolían los pies. Sin embargo, Luffy le restaba importancia a dichas quejas y continuaba avanzando, incansable, a través de la espesura.

-¿Falta mucho para montar el campamento, papá? ¡Estoy muy cansada! - preguntó su hija con voz lastimera mientras utilizaba su lanza como apoyo.

-Deja de quejarte, Mae, eso te hace parecer débil, ¿y tú eres una pirata, no? Los piratas no muestran sus debilidades- le respondió él sonriendo y girando la cabeza para mirarla, sin dejar de caminar.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Luffy dio con un claro que le pareció adecuado para la primera acampada. Mientras él reunía unas piedras para colocar alrededor de la fogata, Mae se derrumbó de espaldas en el suelo jadeando sonoramente. Tenía hambre, estaba agotada y los pies le dolían una barbaridad; ya no le interesaba tanto explorar la jungla o aprender a cazar, lo único que deseaba ahora era descansar.

-Oi, Mae, no es momento de domir. Tienes que ir a buscar leña- dijo Luffy mientras amontonaba las rocas que había recogido en el centro del claro.

-¡¿Quéeeeee?! Pero papá, no puedo con el alma...-empezó a replicar la niña, que no se podía creer lo indiferente que él estaba siendo con su terrible cansancio.

Pero el moreno la agarró de la camiseta por la espalda y la puso de pie, a lo que la pequeña le repondió con una mirada de desaprobación por verse tratada de esa manera por su propio padre.

-Yo he traído las piedras, ahora te toca a ti contribuír. Este campamento es de los dos, ¿o no? Shishishishi- comentó Luffy.

-Sí pero...

Antes de que Mae pudiera terminar, Luffy la giró de los hombros hacia el bosque que los rodeaba.

-¿Y si aparace una fiera y me devora?- preguntó la pequeña, recurriendo a una última excusa para librarse de aquella tarea tan fastidiosa.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya he comprobado con mi Kenbunshoku Haki que no hay ningún animal peligroso cerca. Así que ve ya a por leña si no quieres que nos alcance la noche y pasemos frío.

Sabiendo que ya no se iba a librar de ésta, la castaña suspiró y empezó a rondar el campamento en busca de madera. Los pies seguían doliéndole bastante y resollaba por el agotamiento depués de subir los empinados senderos, de manera que la labor le llevó un buen rato a pesar de que abundaban palos y varas por la zona. Por su parte, Luffy se sentó a descansar mientras respiraba el aire puro y familiar del bosque. Cualquiera diría que estaba siendo cruel al obligar a una niña de siete años, que además estaba dolorida y cansada, a realizar sóla una tarea así; pero el Rey Pirata sabía bien lo que hacía y quería que su hija se fortaleciera y supiera apañárselas en un ambiente hostil como aquél. Él había tenido que aprender esas cosas cuando era incluso más joven que Mae, cuando Garp lo abandonó en plena selva sin ningún tipo de materiales ni provisiones. Sin embargo, ni por asomo pensaba hacer lo mismo que su abuelo en cuanto educar a Mae en la supervivencia, no iba a dejarla a merced de los elementos y de los animales salvajes; la vigilaría en todo momento y le enseñaría todo lo que él había aprendido en aquella montaña, y por supuesto, la protegería de cualquier amenaza, como había hecho desde el día en que la había encontrado en aquella playa cuando era apenas una recién nacida.

Al rato, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Mae regresaba cargando con un montón de palos grandes, que dejó junto a las piedras que había amontonado Luffy.

-Bien hecho, Mae. Ahora podremos encender el fuego- comentó el moreno acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña.

Ésta no respondió y se sentó en la hierba con la lengua de fuera, ahora sí que estaba muerta de cansancio, además de hambrienta, pues sus tripas rugían tanto que hasta Luffy las escuchó.

-Tengo mucha hambre, papá. ¿Cuándo comeremos?- quiso saber ella mientras se tocaba la barriga.

-Ahora mismo iremos a cazar la cena, shishishi- contestó su padre al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿De verdad?- Mae estaba entusiasmada, deseando poder atrapar su primera presa.

-Síp, vamos allá- Luffy elevó a su hija y la montó sobre sus hombros; ya habiendo cumplido con la tarea de buscar leña, sus pies se merecían un buen descanso.

El chico se adentró en una zona más profunda e inhóspita, donde la espesura de la vegetación impedían el paso de los últimos rayos de sol, dando la impresión de que ya era de noche. Mae se sintió intimidada ante el sepulcral silencio y las sombras que dominaban el lugar, y se aferró aún más a la cabeza de su padre. Pronto el Kenbunshoku Haki de Luffy le indicó que alguien se movía detrás de unos arbustos, de manera que rápidamente estiró su brazo hacia la copa de un árbol cercano y se subió a ella, con Mae aún sobre su espalda. De entre las frondosas hojas no tardó en aparecer una pantera negra del tamaño de un caballo; sus ojos verdes de rasgadas pupilas brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad del entorno, y su boca entreabierta dejaba al descubierto unos colmillos afilados como puñales. Mae se encogió de miedo al fijarse en lo amenazador que se mostraba el felino, pues parecía que también estaba buscando alimento. Por su parte, Luffy se relamía mientras imaginaba un filete de pantera asándose a fuego lento.

-Ahí está nuestra presa- susurró a su hija al tiempo que una cascada de saliva caía por su mentón.

-¿Se puede comer ésa pantera?- preguntó Mae anonadada y con el sudor recorríendole a oleadas por el temor- ¡Pero si es gigantesca y tiene unos dientes enormes!

-Tú lo has dicho: es gigantesca. Imagina cuánta carne podremos comer a la brasa esta noche.

El joven bajó a Mae de sus hombros y la dejó a su lado, sin apartar los ojos del animal. La niña apretó entre sus manos la lanza que le había regalado Luffy hacía dos años; se había entrenado durante bastante tiempo para aquel momento, pero no estaba segura de si podría vencer a una criatura que la triplicaba en tamaño y en fuerza. Temblando y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, Mae se irguió sobre la rama y se preparó para saltar sobre la cabeza de la pantera, donde tenía pensado clavarle la lanza y así rematarla de un sólo golpe.

En ocasiones, cuando acompañaba a la tripulación para explorar islas desconcidas, había observado a su padre y a sus tíos Zoro y Sanji ir de cacería; algunos animales no morían con el primer golpe o estocada y chillaban de dolor mientras se desangraban. La pequeña Mugiwara, que siempre había sentido una fuerte empatía con los animales, no quería provocarles tal agonía antes de matarlos, de manera que (con una determinación poco propia de su corta edad), se entrenó con su arma para intentar acabar con sus presas con un único ataque al cráneo o al corazón. Zoro se había encargo muy bien de dicho adiestramiento y había aprobado que su sobrina estaba lista para luchar en serio con un animal por primera vez. Pero ahora, con su primer rival tan de cerca, Mae no sabía si lo lograría. Iba a saltar cuando la mano de Luffy la atrapó sin que la pantera se diera cuenta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó con un tono de reprimenda.

-¿No dijiste que era nuestra presa? Voy a cazarla.

-Ésa muy grande para tí todavía. Debes empezar con animales más pequeños como serpientes, lagartos y ranas, o peces y pájaros como mucho. Por ahora déjame a mí los más grandes, ¿vale?

-Eh... vale- asintió ella.

Aunque Luffy se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al darle aquellas lecciones de supervivencia a su hija, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se expusiera a los mismos riesgos que él cuando era niño. Aún recordaba con cierto escalofrío aquella vez en la que un cocodrilo estuvo a punto de zampárselo, y de no ser por Ace y por Sabo, ese día seguramente habría acabado convertido en papilla dentro del estómago del reptil. Además, si Mae recibía tan sólo un arañazo por parte de aquel felino o alguna otra fiera, de seguro que Nami lo echaría del camarote matrimonial durante un buen tiempo. ¿Incontables noches sin sexo por permitirse un descuido paterno? ¡Gracias pero no!

-¡Allá voy!- gritó decidido el Rey Pirata mientras se arrojaba hacia la pantera.

Ésta rugió sorprendida al percatarse de su presencia y dio un salto hacia atrás con el pelaje erizado. Mae miraba la escena entre asombrada y curiosa, ya que admiraba lo fuerte que era su padre cuando peleaba, y también ésa sería la primera vez que sentía que estaba participando (aunque indirectamente), pues de él podría aprender ciertas técnicas para luchar en momentos posteriores. Por su parte, la pantera gruñía mientras sacaba sus puntiagudas uñas y se relamía pensando en lo delicioso que parecía aquel humano que se le había presentado casi en bandeja de plata.

- **¡Gear second!** \- dijo Luffy al tiempo que su piel se volvía roja y comenzaba a expulsar vapor por todo su cuerpo- **GOMU GOMU NO**...

El felino se abalanzó sobre él de un poderoso salto, dispuesto a clavarle las fauces en la garganta.

- **JET PISTOL**.

El puñetazo mandó al animal a varios metros de distancia, y cayó pesadamente sobre unos arbustos. Sin embargo, sólo había conseguido aturdirla.

-Sugooooi- chilló Mae con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas.

Aquéllo hizo que la pantera, la cual se recuperó en poco tiempo, descubriese a la niña y volvió a relamerse. Si bien aquella cachorra humana no era más que un aperitivo comparada con su padre, de seguro sería una víctima más fácil de atrapar.

-ROOAAAAR- el enorme gato negro se dirigió al galope hacia el árbol donde se encontraba la castaña.

-UAAAAAAHH- Mae se encaramó al tronco y comenzó a trepar hacia arriba, intentando huír de las garras de la fiera, quien no tardó en llegar hasta donde se encontraba- PAPÁ, AYUDAMEEEEE.

-MAEEE- exclamó Luffy con un alarido y los ojos desorbitados; ya se imaginaba a una aterradora Nami preparando su puño contra él, al ver a su pequeña con un arañazo en el trasero.

La ojiverde esquivaba los zarpazos como podía, ya que la pantera se había subido al árbol sin problemas y ahora trataba de darle alcance. Pero Luffy se lo impidó agarrando al animal por la cola.

-¡Oi, tú! ¡Mi hija no es tu almuerzo!- lo advirtió mientras enroscaba su cuerpo de goma, aún sujetando al felino, el cual empezó a maullar mientras se mareaba.

- **GOMU GOMU NO KAZAGURUMA** \- gritó para justo después desenroscarse y lanzar a la fiera por los aires, quien cayó a un kilómetro de distancia con un gran estruendo.

El joven se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y se colocó el sombrero, satisfecho al saber que por fin podría cenar.

-Fiiu, vaya guerra nos ha dado, ¿eh, Mae?- dijo Luffy divertido, pero su sonrisa se desquitó al ver que la niña se abrazaba con fuerza al tronco del árbol y temblaba enérgicamente, mientras dos cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡Mae, baja de ahí, ya no hay peligro!

-¡Ni hablar, no pienso bajar de aquí nunca!- chilló ella mostrando una dentura afilada, al igual que hacía Nami cuando estaba aterrorizada.

-¡Vamos, no seas gallina!

-¡Que no bajo! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Ya harto de las protestas de la niña, el moreno la atrapó con su brazo de goma y la cargó mientras iba en busca de la pantera, sujetándola enroscada bajo el brazo.

-¡Suéltame, papá! ¡Vámonos a casa, no quiero seguir con esta excursión!- se quejaba la castaña, pataleando en vano.

-¿Te ataca un animal y ya te rindes? ¡Ni hablar, Mae, si quieres ser una pirata de verdad debes enfrentarte a tus miedos!

-¡No quiero, bájame!

Las protestas (ante las que Lufffy se mantuvo indiferente) continuaron hasta que dieron con el felino, el cual yacía inerte cerca de un río que Luffy reconocío enseguida.

-Mira, Mae- exclamó con alegría al recordar aquellos buenos momentos de la infancia, dejando a su hija en el suelo- Aquí es donde yo y tus tíos Ace y Sabo nos reuníamos para pescar y cazar cocodrilos.

La aludida paseó la mirada por el lugar e intentó imaginarse a su padre y a Sabo de pequeños junto a Ace, al cual sólo había visto en las fotografías que Luffy conservaba de recortes de periódicos y que Nami se había encargado de guardar a buen recaudo en su escritorio del cuarto de cartografía.

-Los tíos eran geniales, ¿verdad?- comentó la niña al recordar en las grandes aventuras que Luffy le contaba de vez en cuando.

-Síp, shishishi. ¿Sabes que una vez, en este río, por poco me devora un cocodrilo de no ser por tus tíos?- comentó el chico al tiempo que levantaba el enorme felino y lo colocaba sobre sus hombros, para después echar a caminar hacia el campamento con medio cuerpo del animal sobre la espalda y la otra mitad arrastrando destrás de él. Mae, en un intento de ayudar, cargó con la cola.

-¿En serio? Pero si tú eres muy fuerte- contestó Mae con perplejidad, ya que siempre había visto a su padre como un pirata imbatible.

-No siempre lo he sido. Para llegar a donde estoy hoy tuve que entrenar mucho.

-Yo también quiero ser una pirata fuerte y tener muchas aventuras como tú, papi. Shishishishi.

-Si te preparas cada día para ello, seguro que lo conseguirás. Shishishishi.

El ego de Luffy crecía cada vez que la niña declaraba que quería seguir sus pasos, pues para él no podría haber mayor honor como padre verla llegar tan lejos como él, o incluso más si eso era posible.

\--

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Luffy se encargó de asar la pantera mientras que Mae se echaba una siesta, estaba agotada como nunca después de aquella tarde tan ajetreada. Ya era de noche cuando Luffy la despertó para avisarle de que la cena estaba lista.

-Oi, papá- comentó Mae mientras esperaba a que se enfriase un poco el trozo que el moreno le cedió.

-Fime Fae- farfulló el aludido con la boca llena, ya que no le importaba en absoluto que la carne estuviese hirviendo por estar recién sacada del fuego.

-¿Mañana me enseñarás a atrapar mi primera presa?

-Por supuesto, shishishi. Pero recuerda que debes empezar con animales pequeños y que no sean muy peligrosos.

-¿Y qué tal un pez?

-Podrías comenzar por ahí. En el río donde me reunía con tus tíos hay unas pirañas muy grandes y deliciosas, te enseñaré cómo pescarlos, pero el resto lo harás tú sóla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yosh, shishishishi.

-Shishishishi.

La niña dio entonces su primer mordisco y comprobó que estaba muy rica. Una hora más tarde, ya se habían zampado casi toda la pantera asada (aunque un 85% de la misma fue consumida por Luffy) y guardaron los restos, pues Luffy le dijo a su hija que podrían utilizarlos como cebo para las pirañas. Y entonces, ya satisfechos, se dispusieron a dormir. Los sonidos del bosque y los gruñidos lejanos de las fieras impidieron a Mae conciliar el sueño por un buen rato; a pesar de que el fuego continuaba encendido y les proporcionaba protección y calor, la pequeña se sentía insegura al verse en un ambiente desconocido, solitario y hostil, tan diferente al de su habitación en el _Sunny_ , el cual era cálido y acogedor. Por un instante, echó de menos su manta negra con una gran calavera Mugiwara estampada, sus juguetes de madera y su caballito de hojalata (fabricados respectivamente por sus tíos Usopp y Franky), su estantería repleta de libros de aventuras y también su poster de _Se busca_ colgado en la pared, que ella misma había dibujado hacía unas semanas.

Su padre no pasó por alto la angustia que la carcomía, y le pasó un brazo alrededor para darle a entender que no iba a dejarla sóla y que la protegería. La castaña, reconfortada, se acurrucó junto al costado de Luffy y se aferró a su camisa, buscando el calor paternal, y al poco se quedó frita. Luffy se la quedó observando unos minutos más, se sentía muy feliz de poder compartir momentos así con Mae y de enseñarle cosas útiles, ya que mientras cada uno de sus nakamas aportaba algo en su educación diaria a bordo del _Sunny Go_ , él poco podía ofrecer salvo las enseñanzas básicas de todo buen capitán, como comprender que el bienestar de la tripulación está por encima de todo, y que la libertad es lo más preciado para todo pirata. El crepitar de las llamas en la fogata le devolvió a las noches que había pasado junto a sus hermanos hacía tantos años atrás, y se sintió aún más contento al saber que la esencia de aquellas aventuras se las estaba transmitiendo a su querida hija.

\--

 **Antes que nada, aclaro que no menciono quién es el padre del hijo de Makino porque Oda aún no lo ha confirmado, de modo que dejo en sus manos ese tema. La única libertad que me permití con respecto a este personaje es su nombre.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por seguir o comenzar a leer esta saga de mini-fics. Ésta en concreto tendrá dos capítulos y un epílogo en el que aparecerá cierto personaje cercano a Luffy.**

 **¡Relinchos de agradecimiento y nos leemos pronto, nakamas!**


	2. Aventuras y reencuentros

**¡Holas relinchosos, nakamas! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, admito que me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba en terminarlo, pero entre las vacaciones y la redacción del nuevo capítulo de Oro y Cristal, el tiempo se me pasó volando. Antes de comenzar, pasaré a responder a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **-Alice1420: Me alegro de que te guste esta parte de Luffy como padre (es adorable desde cualquier ángulo, es innegable, shishishi). Pensé lo mismo que tú cuando escribí la escena en la que Mae recoge la cola y va detrás de su papá intentando imitarlo. Muchas gracias por tus palabas, amiga, y aquí seguiré apoyándote en tu camino como escritora FF de igual a igual. El capítulo (lemmon) de Oro y Cristal no tardará, de hecho, te recomiendo que tengas a mano una caja de pañuelos por si acaso, jejeje.**

 **-Nikopelucas: ¡Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, nakama! Muchas sinceras y relinchosas gracias por tu apoyo en esta locura mía :)**

 **¡Y ahora, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Luffy llevó a Mae hasta el río para pescar el desayuno, en el cual saltaban unas pirañas enormes y de dientes afilados; la niña comprendió que no debía meterse en el agua sino quería convertirse ella en un almuerzo.

-¿Cómo tengo que hacer para pescar?- preguntó ella a Luffy, el cual traía dos gruesas lianas en una mano y los restos de la pantera en la otra.

-Usaremos estas lianas como sedal y la carne para el cebo. Mira cómo lo hago yo primero y después harás tu propio "atrapa-peces".

Mae observó a su padre mientras éste ataba un buen pedazo de carne en el extremo de su liana, y una vez que estuvo bien asegurada, el moreno la arrojó al río y esperó ansioso a algún incauto pececillo picase. Un ejemplar de gran tamaño no tardó en morder el cebo y entonces Luffy tiró de la liana con suma rapidez; la piraña se elevó por los aires mientras era arrastrada hacia la orilla, dando violentos coletazos, y cuando empezó a caer, el Rey Pirata la estampó contra el suelo con poderoso puñetazo. La piraña no se movió más después de aquéllo, de manera que Luffy enseguida se puso a rostizarla.

-Huele muy rico, papá- comentó su hija, escuchando los ruidos que emitían sus hambrientas tripas mientras veía al voluminoso animal dorándose a fuego lento.

-Lo sé, shishishi. Ahora te toca a ti pescar tu comida, Mae.

Con una emoción que apenas pudo contener, la aludida fabricó su propia "caña de pescar" rudimientaria de la misma manera que lo hizo Luffy, y entonces se acercó al río con la lanza en mano, dispuesta a atravesar con ella a su presa en cuanto la tuviera al alcance.

-¡Allá voy!- gritó ella mientras arrojaba el cebo al agua.

La castaña esperó durante unos minutos, y de repente un pez bastante gordo mordió la carne, pero huyó nadando con ella antes de que Mae pudiera siquiera tirar de la liana.

-¡Aaarg, maldición!- se lamentó dándole una patada a una piedra, la cual cayó al río y salpicó en el proceso algunas gotas a la cara de la niña- ¡Aaaarg, no puede ser!

Ésta se pasó un brazo para secarse, luego tomó otro trozo de carne y volvió a tirar la liana al agua, pero el resultado fue igual de desastroso que el anterior. Y así Mae intentó una y otra vez atrapar su desayuno, pero los peces eran demasiado esquivos y se comían el cebo antes de que ella pudiera atravesarlos con su lanza. Algunas pirañas eran tan grandes que la castaña no podía con ellas y la tiraban al suelo, e incluso una de ellas trató de arrastrarla al interior del río para darse un banquete de tierna niña humana, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque Luffy la salvó a tiempo alargando su brazo.

El sol estaba casi en lo más alto del cielo cuando Mae decidió darse por vencida (además de que ya no le quedaban más cebos). Con los brazos y las piernas cubiertas de rasguños y con un apetito insoportable, la castaña acudió hacia la fogata, donde su padre se encontraba devorando en décimo quinto pescado. El sabroso aroma que emitía provocó que el estómago de la pequeña rugiese como un león, y casi sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia la piraña. Sin embargo Luffy, sin dejar de comer, la agarró por la espalda de la camiseta y la apartó a varios metros, lo cual hizo que la niña lo mirase indignada.

-¡Oi, papá, me muero de hambre!

-Pues busca comida.

-No he podido atrapar ni un sólo pez, ¿no lo ves?

-Pues almuerza otra cosa.

-¿No podrías compartir conmigo un trocito de esa piraña?

-No, tú misma dijiste que sólo comerías lo que tú cazases. Y además, recuerda que somos piratas, y los piratas no comparten, shishishishi.

Mae le dio la espalda con un resoplido frustrado, y tomó su lanza para después dirigirse con paso decidido hacia la espesura.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar comida.

-No te alejes mucho, que tu madre me regañará si te pierdes.

La pequeña Mugiwara encontró unas frutas de aspecto delicioso a pocos pasos. Sintiendo que la suerte parecía estar ahora de su lado, las comió en un santiamén para luego adentrarse un poco más en el bosque. Poco después se encontró con un conejo, al cual persiguió y logró acorralar contra un árbol caído. Mae lo miraba con suma tensión y le temblaban las manos, ya que nunca había matado a un animal. Era cierto que había intentado capturar peces, pero éstos no le habían devuelto la mirada como ahora lo hacía aquel conejito, con sus grandes ojos negros abiertos por el pánico y el peludo cuerpo tiritando ante su inminente destino.

 _¡Vamos, puedo hacerlo!_ , gritó la castaña para sí misma mientras apretaba aún más su arma entre los dedos, _Me he estado entrenando para ésto desde que tenía cinco años, ¿por qué no puedo moverme?_

Algo en su interior le impedía acabar con el indefenso animal, el cual no hacía ningún intento por luchar o defenderse. En cambio ahí seguía, agazapado sobre la hierba y clavándole su mirada llena de miedo. Finalmente, después de unos interminables minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, Mae soltó un largo suspiro y apartó la lanza. Acto seguido, agitó los brazos para ahuyentar al conejo, el cual no tardó en desaparecer entre la vegetación.

-No puedo... Así no- murmuró la niña con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras seguía avanzando entre los árboles, Mae se preguntaba si en verdad estaba preparada para afrontar aquella aventura. No era capaz de atrapar un pez, ni tampoco de matar un conejo sin sentir lástima por ello, ¿y entonces, qué podía hacer? Menuda pirata estaba hecha si no podía sobrevivir por su cuenta... Pronto dio con unas fresas silvestres a las que no dudó en hincar el diente. Con el estómago algo más lleno, se sintió un poco más aliviada, aunque seguía preocupada sobre qué podría hacer para alimentarse aparte de frutos.

De repente, sin que Mae se percatase, una larga y sinuosa figura descendió de un árbol cercano y se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la princesa pirata. Aquella criatura también estaba hambrienta y tenía ante ella un apetitoso bocado fácil de apresar, de modo que movió su cola hacia el pie de su presa y la enredó en su tobillo para justo entonces elevarla en el aire, asegurándose así de que no pudiera escapar.

-UAAAAHHH-chilló Mae aterrada, viendo ante ella la cabeza de una imponente serpiente, que mostraba unos grandes colmillos puntiagudos.

El reptil siseó con su larga lengua partida, satisfecho por la presa que había conseguido; estaba deseosa de tragárlasela de una sola sentada. Mae, que estaba paralizada por el miedo, entendió sus intenciones al instante y por un momento quiso llamar a su padre para que acudise a salvarla, pero entonces se percató de que conservaba la lanza, la cual no había soltado ni siquiera cuando la serpiente la atrapó por sorpresa. Ésta le devolvió la mirada y entendió que sus ojos, amarillos y letales, no se parecían en nada a los negros y asustadizos del conejo: aquel animal no estaba indefenso ni sentía temor hacia ella... por no olvidar que quería comérsela. En ese instante supo lo que tenía que hacer y clavó la punta de la lanza en la piel del reptil sin dudarlo. La criatura siseó dolorida y se retorció cuan larga era, dejando libre a su presa en el proceso.

-¡Lo hice!- se dijo Mae, sintiéndose emocionada al ver que su entrenamiento no había sido en vano.

Pero aún no estaba en condiciones de celebrar nada, pues la serpiente cargó de pronto contra ella al tiempo que silbaba furiosa. La castaña rodó por el suelo para esquivar el ataque y aprovechó para pinchar de nuevo el cuerpo de su enemigo. Las embestidas del reptil y los esquives de la niña continuaron por un rato, en los que se sucedieron los pinchazos hacia el animal y latigazos con la cola de ésta hacia Mae. En un momento dado ésta, ya casi agotada, tropezó con una raíz y se precipitó bruscamente al suelo, rozándose en el proceso con una rama puntiaguda que le rasgó la piel sobre la ceja izquierda. El olor de la sangre incrementó el instinto depredador de la serpiente, y pensando que ésa era su oportunidad, se abalanzó hacia su víctima con las fauces abiertas. En ese preciso momento, Mae se recuperó de la caída y observó con horror lo cerca que estaba; en su último intento por defenderse, levantó la lanza y apuntó con ésta a la criatura, cuya boca se aproximaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Ante el inminente ataque, la pequeña cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó por no acabar sus días en la panza de aquel reptil.

De repente, la lanza se hizo mucho más pesada y el sonido de algo siendo rasgado imrrumpió en sus oídos. Mae abrió los párpados con cautela y se quedó sin aliento al percatarse de que los colmillos de la serpiente estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarla. Soltó su arma y alejó rápidamente del animal, el cual ahora se encontraba inmóvil, con la cabeza atravesada por la punta de la lanza y los ojos completamente abiertos, sin vida.

-Lo... lo he conseguido...- pudo apenas pronunciar Mae, todavía en shock después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte- YAHOOOOO, LO HE CONSEGUIDO.

Una vez que celebró aquel momento de gloria, la niña tocó a la serpiente con un palo para comprobar que no tenía espasmos post mortem, y entonces le retiró su lanza de la boca.

-¿Ya no eres tan matona, eh? Ble ble ble ble ble- se burló Mae, estirando un párpado al tiempo que le enseñaba la lengua.

Poco después, la castaña agarró a su presa por la cola e hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarla de vuelta al río. El reptil pesaba bastante y era tan extenso que en alguna que otra ocasión se enganchaba con raíces o con rocas, pero al final Mae se las arregló para cargarla hacia el campamento, el cual no tardó mucho en encontrar ya que no se había alejado demasiado. Luffy se encontraba apoyado contra una gran piedra, echando una siesta con la barriga hinchada después de haberse zampado alrededor de veinte pirañas (motivo por el cual no se había dado cuenta del peligro que acababa de correr su hija).

-¡Papá, papá, papá!- lo llamó la niña, que se moría de ganas por enseñarle su primera presa.

Sus gritos hicieron que la burbuja de moco que salía de la nariz del Rey Pirata estallara como un petardo, despertándolo de golpe.

-¿Eeh? Hmmemm- farfulló medio dormido.

-¡Papá, despierta!- insistió su hija tirando con impaciencia de su camisa.

El chico la miró con gesto adormilado por un momento, pero cambió de semblante al fijarse en el aspecto que mostraba la pequeña: resollaba y estaba sudando a mares, varios moratones cubrían su cuerpo y tenía un corte sobre la ceja izquierda, del cual descendía un hilo de sangre; pero a pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo.

-Mae, ¿qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó con una expresión seria.

-¿Ah, ésto? No es nada, shishishi- constestó Mae señalándose la herida- ¡Ven, mira la serpiente que he cazado!

Al escuchar éso, la preocupación paterna que había dominado al Rey Pirata hasta aquel instante dio paso a una alegría incontenible.

-¡¿Ooooh?! ¿De verdad ya has conseguido tu propia comida?!

El moreno se levantó y se acercó al lugar donde la niña había dejado al reptil. Sin la vegetación de por medio, se podía observar que su cuerpo medía alrededor de diez metros y su cabeza era casi tan grande como Mae.

-¡Sugoooi, es enormeeeeee! ¿Y la has arrastrado hasta aquí tú sóla?- exclamó boquiabierto y con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas.

-Síp, y la he cazado yo sóla- admitió la joven Mugiwara, cruzándose de brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Un momento, ¿te fuiste a buscar presas grandes sin haberme avisado?- preguntó su padre cambiando de repente el tono de su voz, ahora casi reprensivo.

-Eeeh... yo, pues...

La castaña, que no se esperaba aquella reacción tan autoritaria por parte de él, se olvidó de su satisfacción de superiviviente y empezó a temer un castigo por su actitud. Aunque en realidad no se había enfrentado al animal por voluntad propia, sí era cierto que se había comportado de una manera demiasiada confiada, por no decir irresponsable, al luchar sóla contra él sin haberle pedido siquiera auxilio a su padre.

-¿Sabes que esta serpiente podría haberte devorado al menor despiste?

-... Sí, lo... lo sé. Lo siento...

La niña ahora estaba cabizbaja y esperando la reprimenda. Pero enseguida se vio obligada a levantar la mirada al creer estar escuchando a su padre riéndose. Y en efecto, para su sopresa, así era; Luffy se estaba partiendo a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¿Estás de broma? ¿Me pides perdón por haber demostrado que sabes defenderte y valerte por tu cuenta?

Mae no supo qué responder, ya que se encontraba confusa por el carácter cambiante del moreno. No recordaba haberlo visto mostrándose tan serio con ella como hasta hacía unos segundos, y ahora ahí estaba sugetándose el estómago de tanto reír. Tan extrañada se sintió que pronto su confusión se convirtó en enfado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, tonto? ¡Pensaba que me ibas a castigar!- le espetó enseñando una dentadura de tiburón.

Luffy tomó de repente a la niña en brazos y la puso a su altura para verla de frente a frente. Ella seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que hinchaba los carrillos al igual que Nami.

-No insultes a tu padre, Mae. Y deja de mirarme así, que pareces tu madre.

-¡Hm!- la aludida le giró la cara con una mueca de reproche.

-Maeee...- la medio regañó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

-Olvídame.

De pronto, el Rey Pirata esbozó una sonrisa malvada y asaltó sin previo aviso a la pequeña con un ataque despiadado de cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PARA, PAPÁ. NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS.

Pero la tortura continuó por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Mae le suplicó que parara porque le faltaba el aire. Acto seguido, Luffy la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija mía, shishishi- murmuró el moreno, mientras que dos cascaditas de lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

La aludida se olvidó de su enfado y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que las tripas de Mae volvieron a rugir, recordándole a la castaña que no había probado bocado en toda la mañana. Luffy también oyó aquellos sonidos, comprendiendo lo alicaída de se encontraba su hija después de tantas aventuras; y éso que sólo había sido el primer día.

-Va a ser la hora de comer- comentó al tiempo que observaba la avanzada posición del sol, que indicaba que iba a ser mediodía- ¿Nos volvemos al Sunny Go y le decimos a Sanji que te cocine la serpiente que cazaste?

-¡Síiii!

Después de levantar el campamento, el chico limpió el corte que tenía Mae en la frente y se lo cubrió con un parche que encontró en el kit de primeros auxilios. La niña emitió algún quejido de dolor mientras le hacía las curas, ya que la herida ahora le escocía bastante a pesar de que no era profunda.

-Siéntete orgullosa de llevarla, es tu primera herida de batalla. Shishishishi- explicó a la niña mientras le removía el cabello, buscando animarla con estas palabras.

-¿En serio? ¡Sugoiii!- exclamó ella, aceptando aquel corte casi como si fuera un sello de honor como pirata- ¿Algún día tendré una cicatriz tan guay como la tuya, papá?

La sonrisa de Luffy se apagó al acordarse del momento en que su pecho quedó marcado para siempre por aquella X, se la tocó con los dedos sin apenas darse cuenta y creyó que aún le quemaba. Sin embargo, no quería estropear el gran momento a su hija, así que le esbozó a ésta una leve sonrisa para luego echarse parte del cuerpo de la serpiente sobre los hombros. Por su parte, Mae cargó de nuevo con la cola, colocándola también sobre la espalda. Después de haber sobrevivido en su primera lucha y de haberse llevado además la victoria, se veía más segura de sí misma.

-¡Vámonos ya! Shishishi- anunció el Rey Pirata.

-¡Vamooos!- lo acompañó la castaña, y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia la villa.

Mientras caminaban, Luffy rememoró cierta advertencia que le había dicho Nami el día anterior acerca de su responsabilidad paterna.

-Oi Mae. No le cuentes a tu madre que te fuiste a cazar sóla, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces seguro que me pateará el trasero, shishishi.

-De acuerdo, papá. Es un secreto entre piratas, shishishishi.

* * *

Nami llevaba media hora esperando en el puerto junto al _Thousand Sunny_ , mientras que los demás Mugiwaras se ocupaban de sus respectivos quehaceres a bordo del barco. La joven navegante apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior; aunque Luffy era una de las personas en las que más confiaba (de hecho, de toda la tripulación, era en el más fe tenía), su instinto de madre le afloraba muchos temores por el bienestar de Mae. ¿Y si se había caído a un hoyo y se había lastimado? ¿O a lo mejor habría sido arrastrada por la corriente de algún río y estaba padeciendo un resfriado? ¿O había sido mordida por una criatura de la selva que estuviese sedienta de sangre de niño? Ideas cada vez más desesperantes y alocadas la torturaban sin descanso, y la pelinaranja pensó que acabaría perdiendo la cabeza si no veía a su hija pronto.

Miró ansiosa hacia la ruta que llevaba a Corvo una vez más, esperando que Oda hubiera escuchado sus oraciones. Y al parecer, por fin, así fue: Luffy y Mae descendían por el sendero transportando algo enorme que la chica no logró distinguir en la lejanía, e iban el uno al lado del otro con paso decidido y esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. Dado que el camino hacia la montaña no se encontraba lejos del puerto, ambos no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Mae llena de alegría, soltando la serpiente para correr a abrazar a Nami.

Ésta recibió a la niña estrechándola entre sus brazos, aliviada de que había regresado en perfectas condiciones de su primer día en la naturaleza... o casi perfectas, al menos. Después del abrazo, la navegante la examinó con detenimiento: estaba cubierta de rasguños y algunos golpes, además de lucir un parche sobre la ceja izquierda; pero aparte de éso, parecía encontrarse bien. Al parecer, Luffy estaba cumpliendo como padre responsable; dentro de lo que él era capaz, claro.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó a la castaña al tiempo que le señalaba el corte de la frente.

-No; sólo me escoció cuando papá me la curó, pero estoy bien, shishishishi.

-¡Hola, Nami!- la saludó Luffy, quien acababa de llegar y la miraba con su característica sonrisa.

La aludida se fijó entonces en la serpiente gigante y se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese animal?

-Mae lo cazó, shishishishi.

-¿¡Qué, en serio?!

-Síp, shishishishi- aseguró la niña con las manos en la cintura y esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Tu padre estaba presente para cuidar que no te comiera, verdad?

A ambos aludidos les recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca, pero Mae, que controlaba mejor que su padre el arte de mentir, se mostró lo más natural que pudo.

-¡Sí, claro que sí!- aseguró sin dejar de sonreír, esperando que su madre no reparase en que le acababa de temblar un párpado.

-Así me gusta. Vayamos al barco, tus tíos están esperándote para escuchar tu aventura.

Los tres subieron al _Sunny_ , donde Rey y la Princesa Piratas fueron cálidamente recibidos por parte del resto de la tripulación; especialmente la segunda, ya que sus tíos habían estado preocupados por ella (cada uno a su manera).

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día de excursión, Mae?- quiso saber Robin, sonriendo ante lo feliz que estaba la pequeña.

-¡Genial, tía Robin, aprendí mucho con papá en el bosque!

-¿Te divertiste mucho?- le preguntó Zoro.

-Sí, y hasta cacé esa serpiente gigante.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Es casi tan grande como aquel monstruo asesino que derroté una vez!- comentó Usopp, sin poder ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba por la hazaña de su sobrina.

-¿De veras? Pero igualmente no me fue fácil vencerla, shishishi.

-¿Cómo te has hecho ese corte? Te lo limparé bien para que no se infecte- le dijo Chopper, el cual estaba preocupado por cualquier posible malestar que podría sufrir la niña tras estar expuesta a tantas amenazas naturales.

-No te preocupes, tío Chopper, papá ya me la curó con las medicinas que nos pusiste en la mochila.

-Aunque una dama no debería estar a merced de las criaturas salvajes, me alegro de verte tan contenta, Mae-chan- dijo Sanji, pensando que tal vez tendría que "hablar a solas" un momento con cierto desconsiderado que tenía por capitán.

-Yo no quiero ser una dama, tío Sanji. ¡Yo seré una pirata, y para ello debo ser fuerte!

-Luces más segura de ti misma, incluso parece que tienes más edad- le comentó Jinbei, quien se sentía orgulloso de los progresos que estaba teniendo su sobrina.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Shishishishi.

Luffy no tardó en llegar con ellos, aún llevando el enorme reptil a sus espaldas.

-Oi Sanji, cocina esta serpiente para Mae, ¡ahí te va!

El moreno arrojó al animal por los aires, el cual cayó sobre el desprevenido cocinero Mugiwara, aplastándo con todo su peso.

-¿PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS, GOMU MIERDOSO?

Sanji persiguió a Luffy durante unos minutos, intentando alcanzarlo con un Premier Hache, ante las carcajadas de los demás. Pero Nami se encargó de interrumpir la cómica escena para asegurarse de que su esposo y su hija cumplieran cierto acuerdo que tenían con ella.

-Bueno, mientras Sanji-kun prepara la comida, vosotros dos os iréis a dar un buen baño- dijo ella, para desesperación del capitán.

-No quiero, Namiiii...

-Lo prometiste, Luffy.

-Sí, vamos, papi. Bañarse es divertido- dijo Mae tirando de la mano del moreno, ya que al contrario que él, a la ojiverde le encantaba el agua.

-No, no lo es- se quejó, pareciéndose más a un hermano menor que a un padre hecho y derecho.

-¿Y si hacemos muchas burbujas en la bañera, como hicimos el otro día?

-¿Burbujas? Entonces sí será divertido, shishishi.

-¡De eso ni hablar!- intervino Nami con una venita palpitando en su sien- La última vez inundásteis el aseo por completo y quedó hecho un desastre.

La pelinaranja sopesó entonces qué podría hacer para que aquel par de revoltosos cumplieran su parte del trato sin que por ello hicieran un estropicio. Y para eso, sólo había una solución.

-¿Sabéis qué? Lo mejor será que me bañe yo también con vosotros, así vigilaré que no cometáis otra travesura.

-¿Y después puedo darme un bañito contigo también, Nami-swan?- le preguntó Sanji mientras un chorrito de sangre descendía de su nariz.

La navegante respondió al cocinero con un soberano puñetazo que lo envió volando a la otra punta del barco, para después agarrar a un enfurruñado Luffy de la oreja mientras lo arrastraba hacia el aseo.

* * *

En efecto, la sesión de baño no terminó en un caos gracias a la presencia de Nami, ya que a Luffy y a Mae les gustaba jugar a salpicarse y patinar sobre el suelo resbaladizo, sin importarles si se caían (lo cual afectaba sobre todo a Mae, ya que no poseía la inmunidad de la Gomu Gomu no mi para resistir los golpes y los tropiezos) o si se chocaban con algo. Pero teniendo con un ojo sobre ellos a aquella imponente mujer, ninguno se atrevió a nada que no fuera enjabonarse y ducharse. Sin embargo, igualmente la rutina resultó más llevadera para Luffy teniendo a su esposa y a su hija; además de que aquel rato en que estuvieron los tres a solas les permitió contarle a Nami lo que habían hecho durante la excursión anterior y lo divertida que había sido. La pelinaranja los escuchaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecha por ver lo unidos que estaban padre e hija.

Mae fue la primera en terminar de bañarse, y ahora se encontraba entretenida con unos juguetes que había traído. Por su parte, Nami se relajaba dándose una ducha con su _Shower Tempo_ ; a Luffy no le pasó desapercibido el cuerpo expuesto de su compañera, tan esbelto, hermoso y cautivador. Si bien había dormido tranquilo la pasada noche sin ella, no podía negar que había pasado muchas horas sin poder abrazarla... o tocarla; y cada vez más estaba deseando compensar aquel tiempo que habían estado separados el uno del otro. Suerte que se encontraba metido en la bañera hasta el cuello, porque sino la situación habría sido muy embarazosa encontrándose Mae con ellos. Nami volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, y enseguida comprendió su mirada. Ella también lo había extrañado en ciertos momentos de soledad, especialmente durante la noche, durante la cual la cama le había parecido demasiado grande sin la presencia del capitán.

-Mae, cariño, ¿has terminado de bañarte?- preguntó la pelinaranja a su hija, disimulando un tono de voz natural.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Entonces ve a prepararte otra muda de ropa para la siguiente excursión.

La ojiverde paseó la mirada de Nami a Luffy y viceversa, y en cuanto se percató de que se observaban el uno al otro de aquella manera tan dulce, comprendió perfectamente las palabras de su madre.

-¡Puaj! ¿Vais a daros besos otra vez?- preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-¡¿Eeeh?! No... ésto...- Nami, completamente ruborizada, intentó buscar alguna explicación que no afectase a la inocencia de su hija (aunque no es que hubiera dado en el clavo del todo).

-Mejor me voy, no quiero verlo- sentenció la niña, que se vistió rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por entenderlo, hija. Shishishishi- le agradeció Luffy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-LUFFY, NO SEAS DESCARADO ESTANDO TU HIJA DELANTE- lo regañó la pelinaranja, arrojándole una pastilla de jabón a la cabeza.

La castaña se marchó de allí tan deprisa como pudo mientras mascullaba que no entendía cómo podían llegar a ser tan melosos los adultos enamorados, dejando a sus padres en la más absoluta intimidad. Luego se dirigió a la cubierta, donde Sanji se encontraba preparando unas sabrosas brochetas con la carne de la serpiente. Mae se relamió al sentir el aroma, que le pareció aún más apetitoso después de no haber comido casi nada desde que despertó hacía horas. Momentos después, la Princesa Pirata disfrutaba se encontraba sentada a la mesa junto a sus padres y sus tíos, degustando las brochetas de serpeinte en salsa que le habían cocinado. Se sentía muy contenta por estar cumpliendo con su objetivo actual: hacerse más fuerte para llegar a ser una gran pirata. Y además, lo disfrutaba aún más porque lo estaba compartiendo con su familia, que no dudaron en felicitarla por los éxitos que estaban demostrando la eficacia de su entrenamiento desde hacía dos años.

* * *

A medida que fueron pasando los días, Mae descubría cosas nuevas cada vez más interesantes y complejas. Durante el segundo día aprendió a encender su propia hoguera, y al cuarto, consiguió pescar algunas pirañas (aunque ni por asomo no tantas como Luffy). Pero a pesar de que aquella aventura estaba siendo muy divertida, Mae empezaba a pensar que alguien los observaba a su padre y a ella desde la espesura. Lo había notado a partir de la noche del cuarto día, lo cual se continuó repitiendo cada noche: antes de dormirse, entre la vegetación se asomaba una sombra que llevaba un sombrero y en cuyos ojos negros parecían reflejarse las llamas de la fogata. Sin embargo, Luffy insistía en que no sentía dicha presencia con su Kenbunshoku Haki, y que por lo tanto, debía de estar imaginándoselo. Aún así, la castaña continuó convencida de aquel ser que los seguía era real, aunque por ahora no parecía estar interesado en atacarlos.

Llegó entonces el atardecer del sexto día, en el que padre e hija se encontraban acechando a un oso pardo de dos metros desde la copa de un árbol. La fiera afilaba sus largas garras en un tronco sin sospechar que aquel par de ojos golosos lo observaban, imaginándoselo asado a fuego lento en su campamento.

-La carne de oso es un poco dura, pero bien dorada en la hoguera está de muerte- aseguró Luffy, con un hilillo de saliva descendiendo por su mentón.

-Oi, esta presa es mía, ¿recuerdas? Tú ya tienes ese jabalí enorme que atrapaste- lo advirtió Mae con el ceño fruncido; a pesar de que últimamente estaba consiguiendo consiguiendo alimento con relativo éxito, Luffy no había dejado de robarle algún pedazo, aunque él ya hubiese cazado su propio animal.

-¡Venga va, Maeee!- insistió el moreno con una mueca infantil- ¿No me dejarás probar aunque sea un trocito de pata?

-¡No!- sentenció la castaña enseñándole la lengua.

La pequeña discusión hizo que el oso se percatara de su presencia, y después de emitir un rugido agresivo, se abalanzó contra el árbol donde ambos piratas se encontraban y comenzó a zarandearlo a golpe de garra, intentando derribarlo con ellos encima.

-¡Oh no, nos ha descubierto!- dijo Luffy antes de que él y su hija saltaran justo cuando el árbol empezaba a caer.

Cada uno aterrizó a un lado distinto del oso, pero Luffy se retiró a esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos para permitirle a Mae luchar con el animal. Aunque éste era el más grande y peligroso al que se había enfrentado la niña hasta ahora, no intervendría a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario; si Mae quería ser fuerte, tenía que enfrentarse a las amenazas cada vez con más indepencia.

La salvaje criatura, que tampoco había comido nada desde hacía horas, intentaba destrozar con sus zarpas y sus colmillos a aquella pequeña humana que creía una víctima fácil. Sin embargo, al igual que le ocurrió a la serpiente, el animal fue demasiado ingenuo y no tardó en quedar cubierto de pinchazos y cortes por la lanza de Mae, quien esquivaba sus ataques rondando, saltando o escurriéndose por debajo. En algún momento, la ojiverde era rozada por la filosas uñas de su rival y también acabó llena de arañazos sangrantes y moratones. Luffy observaba la escena con una gran tensión en su interior, ya que Mae cada vez se mostraba más agotada y no evitaba las arremetidas del oso con tanta agilidad. Pero algo lo impulsaba a confiar en la voluntad de su hija, de manera que se resignó a esperar.

Al final, la castaña comprendió que no podría soportar mucho más su táctica de pichar y esquivar: las piernas se le tambaleaban casi sin energía, el sudor le empapaba mares la piel y las heridas le quemaban. El oso decidió aprovechar aquéllo para darle un golpe con la pata, derrumbándola en el suelo para después saltar sobre ella.

-¡Mae, no!

Luffy perdió los nervios al no poder verla, debido a que voluminoso cuerpo de la fiera se interponía, y entonces salió de su escondite dispuesto a propinarle un poderoso puñetazo y así alejarla de la niña. Pero antes de llegar hasta ellos, pudo apreciar que ésta aferraba su lanza con las dos manos y la elevaba sobre su cabeza, apuntando a la boca abierta del oso. Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el animal yacía inmóvil sobre la hierba, sin vida, y con la punta de la lanza sobresaliendo encima de su cráneo. Había muerto al instante.

-¡Ayudaaa, no puedo salir!- la escuchó gritar con voz amortiguada, la cual provenía de debajo del oso.

-¡Mae!- la llamó el moreno, apartando a la criatura a un lado.

La castaña se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, y respirando con dificultad debido a lo cerca que había tenido las fauces del oso, las cuales eran más impresionantes que las de la serpiente.

-¿Has visto, papá? ¡He podido vencerlo de un sólo golpe! Vi que se echaba sobre mí con todo su peso y decidí aprovecharlo para que la lanza lo atravesase de una estocada.

-Ya veo, shishishishi. Hoy comerás unos buenos filetes de oso.

Dicho ésto, el joven la levantó en brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti!

-Pa... papá... no puedo respirar, aglglga.

-Volvamos al campamento para que podamos cocinar la cena, shishishi.

Luffy curó las heridas de la pequeña con las medicinas del kit de Chopper y después se las vendó, asegurándolas lo mejor que supo. Y poco después, mientras cargaban el animal en una rústica camilla entre los dos, Mae comprendía satisfecha que los resultados de su entrenamiento estaban dando sus frutos, además de haberse ganado nuevas marcas de batalla como recuerdo de su experiencia (Nami tendría que hacerle entender más adelante que despreocuparse de hacerse heridas en cada pelea no era algo muy prudente). Tomaron un sendero diferente por el que habían venido, el cual les guió hacia una zona que Luffy reconoció emocionado: se encontraban en el territorio de la banda de Dadan.

-Oi, Mae, ¿quieres que vayamos a visitar a Dadan?

-¡Yosh!

La ojiverde no se acordaba casi nada de los bandidos, ya que apenas tenía tres años y medio cuando Luffy se la presentó, y como no podía permitirse realizar un camino tan arriesgado cada vez que los Mugiwaras arrivaban a Goa, el Rey Pirata había decidido esperar a que su hija hubiera crecido lo suficiente para volver a adentrarse en la montaña con ella.

Llegaron a la guarida al cabo de un rato, la cual estaba iluminada en su interior para alegría de Luffy. Dejaron en oso cerca de la entrada, siendo entonces recibidos por los ladridos del perro blanco que custodiaba la cabaña de los bandidos, quien ahora era tan viejo que sus ladridos eran apenas audibles.

-Hola, amigo, qué anciano te ves, shishishi- lo saludó Luffy mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas, y aunque el animal no dejó de gruñir, movió la cola al reconocer a aquel niño que vivió en esa casa durante años.

-¡Un perro!- chilló Mae extasiada al verlo, deseando tocarlo también.

Pero el cánido, que desconfiaba de las personas que no conocía, trató de escapar de la niña que ahora lo perseguía para acariciarlo. El pobre animal gemía pidiendo socorro, mientras que Luffy se carcajeaba ante aquella cómica persecución. De repente, la cabeza de una corpulenta mujer madura de cabello naranja salpicado de espesas canas se asomó por la puerta de la cabaña.

-DEJA DE LADRAR, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AHÍ FUERA?- espetó Dadan al perro, sin fijarse todavía en la revoltosa niña que iba detrás de él.

-¡Yoh, Dadan! Shishishi- le dijo Luffy poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Lu... Luffy?!

Magra y Dogra salieron detrás de su jefa y observaron al recién llegado con la misma expresión de asombro.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo has llegado?- quiso saber la mujer bandido, manteniendo un tono malhumorado.

-Hace seis días.

Dadan torció su arrugado rostro en una mueca resignada, intentando ocultar su alegría por ver de nuevo al enano revoltoso que cuidó durante diez años.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Mae y yo vinimos a la montaña para explorar el bosque y así ella sea más fuerte.

La aludida dejó tranquilo al perro y acudió junto al moreno como si acabara de combocarla. Los tres bandidos no pasaron por alto la mirada de orgullo paternal que lucía el chico.

-¿Esta mocosa es tu hija? No la recordaba tan grande.

-Papá, ¿quién es este ossan tan extraño?- quiso saber la castaña con una inocente expresión de curiosidad, al tiempo que señalaba a Dadan con el dedo.

-¿ACASO BUSCAS PELEA, MOCOSA?- le espetó furiosa la mujer, haciendo su cabeza el doble de grande.

-¡Uaah, es un ogro!- dijo Mae escondiéndose detrás de Luffy.

-SOY UNA MUJER.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, sí que es un ogro- comentó Luffy, incapaz de contener la risa ante la honestidad de su hija.

-¡Pequeños cabrones!- se lamentó Dadan, que cayó acto seguido y su cabeza quedó medio enterrada en la tierra.

-¿Jefa, se encuentra bien?- preguntaron alarmados Dogra y Magra mientras acudían a ayudarla.

La banda les invitó a pasar adentro justo en el instante en que acababan de servir la cena, que consistía en una enorme fuente de carne de cocodrilo que habían capturado aquella tarde. Luffy y Mae, hambrientos como estaban, no se vieron capaces rechazar la el gesto y decidieron que dejarían sus respectivas presas para desayunar a la mañana siguiente. La cena tuvo lugar de idéntica manera a como el Rey Pirata lo recordaba: empujones, patadas, insultos y comida volando por todos lados. Como el joven ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella violencia, no tuvo problemas en hacerse con unos cuantos trozos, pero Mae no tuvo tanta suerte y cada vez que se acercaba a la fuente, la apartaban sin miramientos. Al final logró milagrosamente hacerse con un pedazo, y cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, un bandido panzudo intentó arrebatárselo.

-¡Es mío, yo lo agarré!- reclamó ella tirando de la carne.

-¡Pero yo lo vi primero, enana!- le contestó el barrigón haciendo lo mismo hacia su lado.

Luffy reparó en la trifulca y apartó la carne para acudir en defensa de su hija. En un segundo mordió con saña la cabeza del bandido, el cual soltó la comida de Mae y empezó a correr por la cabaña dando alaridos de dolor.

-¡Aaaaayyyy! ¡Quitádmelo de encimaaaaaa!

-Miradlo, es cómo un lobo que defiende a su cachorro, jajajajaja- comentó Dadan, viendo divertida el sufrimiento de su subordinado con el Rey Pirata colgado de él con sus dientes (ahora afilados).

-¡Muchas gracias, papá!- dijo Mae sonriente, comiendo con tranquilidad al saber que su padre la protegía.

-¡Quitádmeloooooo!

La velada terminó de lo más normal para la banda de Dadan: la guarida había quedado hecha un desastre y la suciedad reinaba por doquier. Luffy y Mae se despidieron sin hacer caso de los reclamos de la mujer bandido de que debían ayudarles a limpiar, pero en cuanto desaparecieron del lugar, ésta se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, murmurando que esperaba que volvieran a visitarla.

* * *

Desde el primer día, padre e hija mantuvieron la misma rutina: ambos pasaban las últimas horas de la tarde, la noche y la mañana en el bosque, y durante el resto del día permanecían en la villa o en el _Sunny_. En éstos últimos, Mae les explicaba a sus tíos lo que había aprendido y las hazañas que había vivido durante el día junto a su padre, mientras que éste se permitía darse un buen atracón con la comida del barco, y por último pero no menos importante, pasaba un rato de apasionada intimidad con Nami (unas veces en el cuarto de baño antes de comer, y otras en su camarote después de aquéllo).

Y al final de la primera semana, podía recorrer sin cansarse la ruta que abarcaba desde Fuusha hasta el río donde Luffy y sus hermanos habían jugado en su infancia. Todo aquéllo siempre lo hacía bajo la atenta mirada del Rey Pirata, que admiraba orgulloso cómo su vástaga iba adquiriendo cada vez más confianza y habilidad.

Comenzó entonces la última semana de su estancia en Goa, y para entonces Luffy decidió que su hija podría valérselas por su cuenta siempre y cuando no se alejase demasiado del campamento, de modo que pudiera velar por su seguridad a través del Haki. En el anochecer del noveno día, Mae se encontraba buscando alguna presa para cenar cuando de pronto un leopardo de cuatro metros de altura le cortó el paso. La pequeña Mugiwara se quedó paralizada por el terror durante unos segundos, pues sabía que no podría ella sóla con él, y sólo se atrevió a moverse cuando la fiera se abalanzó sobre ella. Intentó huír a través de los árboles, pensando que de esa manera el leopardo ralentizaría su carrera y finalmente le perdería la pista, pero éste era tan grande que derribaba los troncos como una exhalación. Como no sabía por dónde iba a causa del miedo, no tardó en llegar a una pared de roca demasiado alta para trepar por ella, siendo entonces acorralada por el hambriento felino.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó Mae, apuntándolo con su lanza.

Pero la fiera apartó el arma a varios metros con un poderoso zarpazo, y aunque la niña trató de recuperarla, le resultó imposible debido a que el leopardo se interponía intentado atraparla. Sin salida y sin poder defenderse, Mae se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y rezó porque su padre o quien fuera acudiese en su ayuda. Las afiladas garras del animal ya se le venían encima cuando una figura saltó desde lo alto de la pared y cayó justo enfrente de la niña. Se trataba de un hombre que portaba un extraño sombrero, pero no podía ver su cara, además de que iba vestido con una larga túnica de color negro. El desconocido estiró la mano hacia el leopardo y una extraña fuerza invisible inundó el ambiente, que provocó que el animal se quedase paralizado y temblando aterrorizado.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que toques a esta niña, así que búscate la cena en otra parte- le ordenó el hombre, a lo que el felino obedeció de inmediato, alejándose del lugar mientras corría despavorido.

-Gra... Gracias por salvarme, señor- le agradeció Mae recuperando el aliento, al tiempo que se acercaba a su salvador para verlo de frente.

Sin embargo, el sujeto echó a correr y pronto desapareció entre unos arbustos.

-¡Oi, espera! ¡Sólo quiero darte las gracias, vuelve!- le explicaba Mae, dando alaridos mientras iba a la carrera hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado el desconocido.

Mae corrió por unos minutos, intentando dar con el hombre que la había rescatado, pero al parecer se había esfumado. En un momento en el que no se fijaba hacia dónde iba, la pequeña chocó sin querer contra las piernas de alguien.

-Oi, pequeña, ve con más cuidado. Podrías hacerte dañor, ¿sabes?- la advirtió un anciano que debía de rondar los noventa años, vestía unas ropas viejas y una harapienta capa negra, además de un sombrero de color marrón.

-¡Eres tú!- exclamó Mae con una amplia sonrisa- Tú eres el que me salvó.

-¿Eeeh, salvarte? ¿De qué hablas? Yo he estado todo el día cortando leña.

-Pero si antes una persona que llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero raro como tú, evitó que me devorara un leopardo gigante.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero no fui yo. Tal vez te refieras al Guardián de la Montaña.

-¿Quién?

-Se trata del espíritu de un pirata que murió hace unos años y que creció en esta montaña. Dado que éste fue su hogar antes de salir al mar, cada cierto tiempo se aparece por aquí y protege a aquellos que se pierden en el bosque de los animales salvajes y los bandidos.

El anciano sacó su arrugada mano de debajo de la capa y se la tendió a Mae.

-Yo soy Naguri, por cierto- se presentó esbozando una sonrisa.

La castaña le estrechó la mano, recordando las lecciones de modales que le habían inculcado su madre y la tía Robin.

-Mucho gusto, shishishi.

Naguri sintió una punzada de nostalgia al ver la risa de la niña, y entonces tuvo una corazonada.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Monkey D Mae.

-¿Has dicho Monkey D?

Escuchar aquel apellido resolvió todas sus dudas; por lo tanto, si aquella niña estaba allí, él no podía andar muy lejos.

-MAAE, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- se escuchó decir a un poderoso alarido que parecía salir de lo más profundo del bosque, aunque Neguri sintió que el responsable se econtraba muy cerca.

-¡Estoy aquí, papá!- respondió la aludida, contenta de estar de nuevo junto a su padre después del disgusto que había vivido hacía poco.

Luffy apareció corriendo entre la arboleda, mostrando una expresión preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Mae, tomándola de los hombros- He sentido la presencia de un leopardo enorme cerca de ti y acudí corriendo para ahuyentarlo, pero al no encontrarte por ninguna parte, me preocupé mucho.

-Tranquilo, papá, estoy bien, shishishi. Ese leopardo me persiguió, pero al final...

CLONK

-AAUU, ¿A QUÉ VINO ÉSO?- reclamó la ojiverde mientras se palpaba el chichón que sobresalía de su cráneo.

Luffy ahora se mostraba muy enfadado y aún con el puño en ristre. No acostumbraba a castigar a su hija con chichones o pellizcos como solía hacer Nami, pero ésta vez se había asustado de verdad.

-¡¿Por qué diantres te alejaste de dónde estabas?!- la regañó enseñando unos colmillos de cocodrilo- ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba al no sentir tu presencia en el lugar donde estuvo el leopardo por última vez en esta zona?!

-Es que fui detrás de...

Mae intentó explicarle que el responsable de que se había alejado del lugar había sido el individuo con capa que la había salvado, pero la voz quebrada del viejo Naguri la detuvo.

-¿Luffy, eres tú?

El aludido se percató entonces de la presencia del antiguo capitán pirata y su maestro en la niñez, pero entre las secuelas de su avanzada edad y la facilidad que tenía la memoria de Luffy para olvidar las cosas, hicieron que sólo torciese la cabeza con una expresión confundida.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú quién eres, ossan?

El anciano se cayó de espaldas ante aquella pregunta. ¿De verdad que no lo recordaba después de lo mucho que lo ayudó años atrás?

-Veo que tu cabeza de chorlito no ha cambiado nada a pesar de que eres adulto. Soy Naguri, ¿no me reconoces?

El moreno se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas por rememorar aquel nombre. Naguri... le sonaba de algo, ¿sería alguien a quien su tripulación y él habrían rescatado de algún apuro?, no; ¿un familiar olvidado?, no; ¿un pirata, tal vez?... Un pirata... ¡por supuesto, ya lo recordaba!

-¡Oooooh, sí! Eres el ossan que nos entrenó a Ace, a Sabo y a mí para luchar contra el tigre gigante.

-Al fin te acuerdas.

-¿Tú entrenaste a mi padre y a mis tíos? ¡Sugoooi!- intervino Mae apenas conteniendo la emoción por haber conocido al primer maestro de su progenitor.

-Así es, y tú eres la hija de Luffy, ¿verdad?- dijo el anciano, ya convencido de que su corazonada sobre la paternidad de la castaña era cierta.

-Síp, shishishishi.

A pesar de la avanzada edad estaba afectando a su vista, Naguri podía apreciar igualmente que los rasgos de la niña no coincidían con los del Rey Pirata. Pero había algo en su mirada emocionada y en su actitud risueña que demostraba de quién era hija.

-Ha sacado tu sonrisa, Luffy.

-Lo sé, shishishi.

-Venid conmigo, os invitaré a una cena de pescado asado.

* * *

 **(Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar la melodía _"Battle Scars"_ de fondo, la encontraréis en YouTube)**

Naguri los llevó hasta la playa oculta donde había guardado su barco años atrás, y en la cual había vuelto a anclarlo, y había convertido en su vivienda. El viejo le contó a Luffy que regresó a Goa en cuanto se enteró de la muerte de Ace y al conocer la noticia de que el capitán Mugiwara había partido hacia el Nuevo Mundo, hacia donde no podría seguirlo. También le comentó que se alegró mucho al escuchar que se había convertido en el Rey de los Piratas y que había cumplido sus sueños. Después, conversaron por un largo rato sobre los recuerdos de cuándo Ace, Sabo y Luffy eran unos niños soñadores, de las aventuras que éste último vivió en su búsqueda del One Piece, y de los felices que eran sus días abordo del Sunny Go junto a su familia y sus nakamas. Mae escuchaba emocionada las hazañas de su padre y de sus tíos Ace y Sabo, y se sentía impulsada a abrazar a Luffy cuando éste comentaba lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella y lo mucho que la quería.

Cenaron hasta hartarse y al final Mae, agotada y con el estómago lleno, se quedó profundamente dormida, apoyándose en el costado de Luffy.

-Esa niña no lleva tu sangre, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Naguri cuando estuvo seguro que la niña se durmió.

Luffy lo miró con una seriedad que rozaba la advertencia. Ya había oído preguntas similares que sólo buscaban hacer daño a su hija o a él, pero siempre que le preguntaban estado Mae delante, el moreno los noqueaba con un buen puñetazo antes de terminar. No iba a hacer lo mismo con Naguri, ya que lo respetaba, pero no dudaría en ponerlo en su lugar si se soltaba demasiado de la lengua.

-No, pero sigue siendo...

-Tu hija, lo sé. No pretendía echarte nada en cara, tus hermanos y tú sabéis mejor que nadie que "padre" no es precisamente el que te engendra. Pero de todas formas, Luffy, Mae cargará con tu apellido durante toda su vida, incluso si llega a ser una gran pirata como tú. Nunca dejará de ser para los demás "la hija del Rey Pirata", admirada por unos y odiada por otros, tal y como le ocurrió a Ace, y mira lo que ese legado le hizo...

-Ace no se hizo conocido porque su padre fuera Gold D Roger, sino que lo fue por sus propios medios. Tengo guardados los recortes de periódicos que hablan de sus aventuras y sus hazañas, tanto en solitario como en la tripulación de Shirohige, y todas esas cosas no tuvieron nada que ver con quién era el padre de Ace.

El anciano se calló de golpe y le ofreció una mirada comprensiva al chico, había cometido un error hacia la memoria de Ace al pensar que su fama se la debía a la sangre que compartía con el primer Rey Pirata.

-A mí también aún me odian muchos renegados de la Justicia Absoluta porque soy el hijo de Dragon, pero lo que tengo y lo que soy lo logré porque luché por ello. Y Mae hará lo mismo que Ace y que yo, sé que será una gran pirata valiéndose de su propio pulso y esfuerzo.

De nuevo Naguri supo que se había equivocado con respecto a aquellos dos muchachos, quienes habían quedado en el pináculo de la Historia de la Piratería por sus propios medios, y por tanto, también se había equivocado con la niña que dormía plácidamente junto a Luffy, ajena al destino que le deparaba.

-Apostaré entonces por ella como lo hice por vosotros dos- sentendió el anciano con una sonrisa complacida.

Luffy le devolvió el gesto, sientiéndose agradecido por las palabras de su antiguo maestro, cuando de repente notó que Mae se movía en sueños.

-Papá, no robes mi desayuno... zzzz- murmuraba la pequeña, con un hilillo de saliva descendiendo de su boca.

-¡Jajajajaja!- se carcajeó Naguri sin poder evitarlo- Diablos, de veras que es digna hija tuya. Por cierto, olvidé darte la enhorabuena por tu matrimonio, se nota que sabes más sobre las chicas de lo que me imaginaba cuando serías mayor.

-Shishishishi. Nami es la mejor navegante del mundo y la quiero mucho, aunque cuando se enfada me golpea muy duro y me tira de las mejillas.

-Es una reina que está a tu altura entonces, jajajajaja.

-Shishishishishi.

Mae volvió a moverse, esta vez para señalar discretamente a su padre.

-Mamá, castiga a papá... zzzzzz... me ha robado el desayuno... zzzzz.

El aludido sintió tanto terror al oír aquella amenaza que hasta se olvidó de que su esposa no estaba allí.

-Chiiiiissst, calla, a ver si te va a escuchar.

* * *

 ** _En ese mismo momento, en el Thousand Sunny_**

Nami estaba tumbada en la cama mientras leía un libro cuando de pronto estornudó. Aquel espasmo la dejó un poco confundida, ya que era verano y no hacía ni una pizca de frío aquella noche. Ya recuperada, giró la mirada hacia el lado que solía ocupar Luffy y luego hacia el dibujo de un mapa de trazado irregular, que le había regalado Mae poco antes de que llegaran a Fuusha. La pelinaranja soltó un hondo suspiro, al tiempo que se tumbaba de espaldas sobre el colchón. Confiaba en que ambos estuvieran bien; Luffy era un padre atento aún a pesar de su carácter hiperactivo y poco maduro, y Mae había demostrado lo mucho que había aprendido a defenderse y a afrontar las dificultades gracias a su experiencia en la jungla. Pero en el fondo sentía la ausencia de ambos como un vacío profundo, hasta la del atolondrado de su marido, y eso que había pensado que se sentiría aliviada al disponer de tanto tiempo como ahora sin tenerlo molestanto aquí y allá.

-Ojalá esta última semana pase pronto- dijo la chica con la mirada hacia el techo- Os echo de menos, par de traviesos.


	3. De padre a hija, de hija a padre

**¡¿Qué tal, nakamas lectores?! Al fin he vuelto al fandom LuNa después de unos días en los que escribir se me había tornado una labor complicada, tanto por visitas mi casa y tareas de la misma que requerían atención, y también por problemas personales que espero no vuelvan a hacer retrasarme en la actulización de mis fics, pues escribir (que es una de mis pasiones) y compartir con vosotros lo que escribo es algo que me llena de mucha dicha.**

 **Éste capítulo será el último de este fic; no sé exactamente cuando subiré uno nuevo de esta saga (pues debo volver a concentrarme en mis otros fics LuNa), pero ya tengo pensado dos historias nuevas, incluyendo la llegada de Mae como bebé a la tripulación Mugiwara.**

 **¡Y ahora, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

Durante la mañana del penúltimo día de su estancia en Fuusha, Luffy y Mae decidieron que aquél sería el último día que acamparían en Corvo, y que el siguiente lo pasarían en la villa junto al resto de la tripulación Mugiwara, hasta que el _Thousand Sunny_ zarpase durante la medianoche. Por recomendación de Nami, que sabía que los barcos piratas solían ser menos activos durante la noche (y por tanto, menos peligrosos), el barco del Rey Pirata solía abandonar los lugares donde anclaba a partir de la medianoche, para así evitar lo máximo posible toparse con enemigos tan cerca de las poblaciones.

La castaña ya tenía varias marcas en el cuerpo que indicaban sus peligrosos encuentros en la selva con las salvajes criaturas y los difíciles terrenos que había recorrido: se había caído al río al menos seis veces; un pez carnívoro, un lobo y un buitre (todos ellos de tamaño normal, por suerte) la habían mordido y arañado; cuatro veces había pisado en falso escalando paredes de roca, lo cual le había producido una caída o, por lo menos, un roce con las piedras sobresalientes; se precipitó por accidente desde un árbol tres veces; y se dio de narices contra el suelo cuatro o cinco veces cada día intentando seguir el ritmo de su padre al correr a través de la espesura, aunque últimamente, gracias al ejercicio diario, sólo se caída una vez o dos. Luffy, que siempre tenía un ojo puesto en ella (bien literalmente o por medio del Kenbunshoku Haki), curaba sus golpes y sus heridas gracias al kit de emergencias de Chopper, pero no reprendía a Mae si se hacía daño por una metedura de pata o por no andarse con demasiado cuidado; sabía que su hija era lo suficientemente aguda como para aprender rápidamente de sus errores (aunque sí la regañaba cuando lo deseobedecía y se exponía a correr un grave peligro, por lo que entonces la reprendía con un buen coscorrón).

El Rey Pirata observaba con orgullo cómo su heredera progresaba según iba pasando aquella última semana, durante la cual la pequeña demostraba tener increíbles dotes para la agilidad y la observación: aprendió a seguir rastros cada vez con más eficacia, a acechar y asaltar con sigilo a sus oponentes, y a esquivar sus ataques con una agilidad poco propia de su edad (pero como aún le quedaba bastante por aprender, éso no la libró de ganarse algún que otro moratón). Y por supuesto, a todo ésto se le sumaba su inquebrantable voluntad para continuar mejorando y haciéndose más hábil, demostrando ser digna de la D que portaba su apellido.

* * *

Aquella mañana, ambos estaban degustando sus respectivos desayunos (él, una costilla dorada de cocodrilo, y ella, la pata asada de un varano), cuando la castaña decidió preguntarle al chico de goma algo que había rondado la mente hacía unos días.

-Papá, ¿alguna vez mamá te ha acompañado para ir de campamento?

Luffy masticó unos minutos con aire pensativo antes de tragar para responderle a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacíamos lo pasábamos genial, shishishi. Recuerdo que pocos días después de casarnos, Nami y yo nos fuimos a acampar a solas durante una semana. Éso fue cuando llegamos un día a una isla en el Grand Line en la que había una ciudad muy grande en una mitad, y en la otra un bosque enorme. Tu madre quería que fuésemos a un hotel de la ciudad, pero yo prefería el bosque porque era más divertido, así que poco después de atracar, la tomé en brazos y nos marchamos hacia allí, shishishi.

-¿Y mamá no se molestó contigo por decidir eso así de repente?

-Al principio ella se enfadó mucho porque no le pregunté si quería ir, y además porque creía que muchos animales salvajes intentarían comérsela, pero yo le prometí que no permitiría que eso pasara, y al final aceptó.

El moreno rememoró el instante en que, a los cinco minutos de haber pisado la isla y sin mediar palabra, manteniéndose fiel a su egoísta tozudez, cargó a Nami en el regazo al estilo nupcial y se la llevó al galope hacia el bosque, sin hacer caso de sus furiosos alaridos y sus amenazas; las cuales se cumplieron en cuanto Luffy la dejó en el suelo una vez que alcanzaron lo más profundo de la espesura, donde la pelinaranja se desquitó dejándole la cabeza hinchada y enrojecida de tantos chichones. Pero al final él, gracias a ese extraño don que el capitán Mugiwara tenía para convencer hasta aquella navegante que era capaz de competirle en terquedaz, ésta acabó accediendo con un característico suspiro de fastidio.

-¿De verdad había animales peligrosos en esa isla?- siguió preguntando Mae, ansiosa por continuar escuchado aquella historia.

-Sí, sobre todo osos y lobos. En la zona donde acampamos rondaba un oso enorme que era muy agresivo; en más de una ocasión nos atacó por sorpresa y siempre iba a por tu madre, pero al final lograba escapar antes de que yo pudiera patearle el trasero. Pero un día antes de que decidiéramos regresar al _Sunny Go_ , tu madre y yo conseguimos derrotarlo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Luchasteis juntos contra ese oso?

-Pues claro, shishishi. Yo le di la mayoría de los golpes, pero en una ocasión en la que no pude esquivar bien al oso, él me hirió con un zarpazo. Entonces tu madre le dio el golpe final al freírlo con un ataque de rayos.

El joven volvió a inundarse en los flashbacks de aquella breve y alocada luna de miel; recordaba que después de haber dejado KO al animal, Nami había acudido a atender sus heridas. Como Luffy no quería desperdiciar ni un día de su aventura en solitario con ella y además el daño no le parecía tan grave, se negó a volver al _Sunny_ o a la ciudad para que Chopper lo atendiese, de manera que la pelinaranja se rasgó parte de su carísima falda de marca para vendarle el arañazo. Aquel gesto, que cualquiera podría interpretar como algo prácticamente normal para una pareja en tales circunstancias, conmovió sobremanera al chico; pues sabía que para su navegante estropear algo tan nuevo y, sobre todo, costoso como aquella prenda (ella había comentado en algún momento que se había gastado 40 000 berries en dicha falda), suponía un gran sacrificio teniendo en cuenta su fuerte instinto de tacañería.

Nami comentó al respecto que no le importaba, ya que de todos modos su ropa ya se veía muy gastada después de haber pasado tantos días de acá para allá en la naturaleza con la misma ropa (pues evidentemente, Luffy no le había dado tiempo ni opción de prepararse otras mudas para su "aventura romática"); pero el moreno se sintió tan abrumado de todos modos, que no dudó en besarla ardientemente. A ésto le había seguido una velada que incluyó largas sesiones de sexo apasionado y palabras de amor (o gritos, mejor dicho) en un claro a la luz de la luna, animales huyendo de sus guaridas ante los sonidos que se escaparon de la garganta de la Reina Pirata, y un par de árboles derribados en los que ella había quedado apoyada por su fogoso capitán. Luffy aún recordaba aquel sensual episodio con detalle a pesar de que habían transcurrido diez años desde entonces.

-¡Sugoooooi! ¡Vosotros sois los padres más estupendos del mundo!- el chillido de admiración de Mae lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos; no era el mejor momento para recordar esas cosas, en especial teniendo en cuenta que había niños delante.

Luffy no supo qué contestar, debido a alegría que le daba el haber escuchado aquellas palabras de Mae. No era al primera vez que Chopper, Bartolomeo, Red o alguna otra persona que lo admiraba le alagaba diciéndole que era un tipo genial, o algo similar, pero al capitán Mugiwara rara vez le importaba lo que opinasen de él, ya fuese con buenos o malos ojos. Sin embargo, oír cosas así en boca de su propia hija lo llenaba de un feliz plenitud (sobre el alago hacia Nami no opinaba nada al respecto, porque él también pensaba que ella era genial).

-Tú sí que eres sugoi, Mae, shishishi- dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

Más tarde, cuando la posición elevada del sol indicó que ya era mediodía, padre e hija tomaron la ruta de regreso a Fuusha para reunirse con la tripulación. Mae cargaba orgullosa sobre su hombro dos pirañas de gran tamaño que había pescado aquella mañana, las cuales serían cocinadas por Sanji para su almuerzo; Luffy, por su parte, esperaba ansioso por llegar y deleitarse con la comida del chef rubio.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en el barco de los Mugiwara, Mae volvió a ser obacionada por sus tíos acerca de su éxito cada vez mayor en las cacerías, mientras que su padre tenía una apasionada "conversación" privada con su madre en el camarote matrimonial. Una vez que padre e hija se bañaron, comieron con el acostumbrado jolgorio de siempre: Luffy robaba la comida de sus nakamas cada vez que podía; Zoro y Sanji se picaban entre ellos hasta que acababan insultándose y haciendo volar tenedores y vasos hacia el otro, hasta que acabaron enzarzándose en una pelea a un lado de la cocina; Nami, Robin y Jinbe escuchaban a Mae mientras les contaba las aventuras que su padre y ella habían vivido aquel día; y Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky competían por ver quién echaba el eructo más largo (al final ganó Brook, pero al segundo los cuatro terminaron noqueados en el suelo bajo los puñetazos de la Reina Pirata, quien les espetó que no debían ser tan cochinos delante de su sobrina).

Cuando terminaron de comer, la tripulación decidió ir a la cantina de Makino. Aunque acudían allí la mayoría de las tardes, el hijo de la peliverde, Red, recibía emocionado al Rey Pirata y les pedía a él y a cada Mugiwara que le firmasen (con ésta vez ya iban nueve) los carteles de _Se busca_ que guardaba de ellos. Así mismo, no había tardado en hacer buenas migas con Mae a pesar de su diferencia de edad (no porque fuese la hija de su ídolo, sino porque le parecía una niña simpática y le caía muy bien); de modo que antes de que ésta y Luffy partiesen de nuevo a la montaña (y cuando ella no jugarba con otros niños de la villa), lo invitaba a una partida con su ajedrez gyojin.

Esa tarde, Mae se encontraba jugando a la pelota frente a la entrada de la taberna, en compañía de siete niños (cuatro varones y tres niñas), mientras que los Mugiwaras comían y bebían entretenidos en el interior.

-Oi, Luffy, yo que tú no le quitaría la vista de encima a esos cuatro niños. Algunos miran a Mae con una sonrisa demasiado "amable"- advirtió Sanji por lo bajo a su capitán, sin dejar de observar a los aludidos con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de la corta edad de aquellos niños, el cocinero mantenía en su idea de que los hombres no dejaban de ser hombres, y no dudaría en proteger a su adorada sobrina de cualquier indecente que se le acercase demasiado.

-A mí me parecen buenos chicos, shishishi- le respondió Luffy, poniendo toda su atención en masticar su sandwich de jamón- Además, Mae sabe defenderse.

-El deber de un padre es proteger a su hija de cualquier hombre que pueda tener malas intenciones hacia ella.

-Yo siempre la defenderé de que no le suceda nada malo, pero no voy a intervenir en las situaciones en las que Mae pueda cuidarse por sus propios medios.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa el bienestar de tu hija?

-Pues claro que sí, Sanji. Y por eso mismo quiero que aprenda a valerse por sí misma.

-Pero...

-Éso es lo que ella quiere, y así será.

Luffy no entendía por qué Sanji lo estaba tratando como un padre desaprensivo, cuando además se suponía que estaba ayudando a su Mae a perseguir su objetivo; ésto último era lo que tenía que hacer un padre, ¿o no? Y lo mismo que hizo Ace cuando Luffy tenía la misma edad que Mae, debía velar por la pequeña enseñándole a cuidar de sí misma y a fortalecerse, para que cuando cumpliera los diecisiete años y partiese al mar en busca de sus propias aventuras, fuera capaz de superar los obstáculos y los enemigos que se interpusieran en su camino.

En ese preciso instante, Mae entró en la taberna y se dirigió hacia Luffy en cuanto lo vio, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Papá, vienes a jugar al balón con nosotros?

Cualquier otro adulto miraría extrañado a su retoño si éste le pidiera unirse a sus juegos cuando estaba en compañía de otros niños, pero Luffy no era un adulto corriente (de hecho, quien lo conociera sabía que la madurez era un elemento poco frecuente en el Rey Pirata; y quien no, no tardaba en averiguarlo), de manera que no le hizo falta que su hija le preguntase una segunda vez para salir del local y robarles la pelota a los amigos de Mae a la velocidad de la luz, los cuales (Mae incluída) enseguida intentaron arrebatárselo sin éxito mientras el capitán Mugiwara les enseñaba la lengua con burla. No era la primera vez que el moreno participaba en los juegos de Mae, ya fuera porque ésta lo invitaba o porque él se unía de repente por mero capricho, demostrando así que seguía siendo el mismo niño grande de siempre, aún teniendo ya 29 años.

Por su parte, Sanji suspiró fustrado ante la escena y se retiró a la barra mientras mascullaba acerca de la incompetencia paternal que opinaba que poseía el moreno. Por su parte Nami, que había escuchado la conversación y ahora tenía al cocinero sentado a su lado, no pudo evitar esta vez ponerse del lado de Luffy, ya que aunque a ella le costaba no preocuparse por la seguridad de la niña mientras estaba en Corvo con aquel cabeza hueca que tenía por esposo, lo último que pensaría de él era que fuera un mal padre.

-Sanji-kun, deberías confiar un poco más en tu capitán, ¿no crees?

-Como capitán le confiaría hasta mi vida, Nami-san, pero como padre... eso es otro cantar.

-¿Acaso no es la tarea principal de un padre velar por que sus hijos sean felices?

-¿Qué clase de felicidad crees que le dará el que Luffy la deje sóla ante los problemas?

-Él nunca hará algo semejante, Sanji-kun. Lo único que Luffy pretende es ayudarla a convertirse en una gran pirata, que es lo que ella desea, y también lo que la hará feliz.

-¿Pero a veces no tienes miedo de que Luffy meta la pata con esos métodos tan surrealistas que tiene para "ayudarla" a ser más fuerte?

-Con Luffy nunca dejo de temer que ocurra algún desastre, pero sé que no permitirá que nuestra hija sufra ningún daño. Y eso también deberías saberlo tú, después de todos estos años en los que Mae ha estado con nosotros.

Incapaz de contradecir las palabras de la navegante a la que adoraba, el rubio sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que guardaba en su bolsillo y se retiró a la entrada del local para fumarlo con calma, al tiempo que observaba a Luffy haciendo piruetas con la pelota y evitando así que Mae o los demás niños la atrapasen. La castaña, que ahora era más ágil que sus compañeros de juegos, trataba de hacerse con el esférico por medio de elevados saltos cuando su padre lo pateaba por encima de su cabeza, o deslizándose por debajo de él para apartar el balón de una patada, pero el moreno siempre era más rápido. Ambos se enseñaban la lengua mutuamente, se burlaban el uno del otro y se decían insultos infantiles, pero se lo pasaban en grande después de todo.

En un momento dado, la pequeña Mugiwara saltó inesperadamente al cuello de su padre y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera al principio, pero éste no tardó en corresponderle el gesto y se olvidó de la pelota que tenía a sus pies. Fue entonces cuando la castaña, sabiendo que su plan había dado resultado, se deslizó bajo los brazos de Luffy cuan gato escurridizo y se hizo con el esférico, dejando a su padre con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Biiiii- se burló la niña echándole la lengua como hacía Nami cuando robaba algo- Ahora la pelota es mía, papá. Shishishishi.

-SERÁ POSIBLE, ¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA ENGAÑAR A TU PADRE CON UN TRUCO TAN BAJO?- espetó Luffy mostrando unos colmillos afilados; se sentía claramente herido en el orgullo por haber sido burlado por una niña de siete años, y que además era nada menos que su propia hija.

-¡Que no la alcance, chicos!- avisó Mae a los demás niños, para acto seguido pasarles la pelota y así evitar que Luffy se la arrebatase.

Sin embargo, el moreno ya no estaba interesado en recuperar el balón, sino en tomar su venganza como buen pirata que era. Además, no pensaba perdonar tan fácilmente a Mae despúes de que le hubiera hecho tal jugarreta, aprovechándose de su cariño fraternal.

-¡Prepárate, pequeño demonio, porque ahora sí que te ganaste un castigo de cosquillas!

-UAAAH. NO, PAPÁ, COSQUILLAS NOOOO.

Pero de poco le sirvió suplicar a Mae, y aunque intentó huír, Luffy no tardó en apresarla con su brazo extensible y entonces comenzó la "tortura". A las carcajadas descontroladas de la castaña pronto se unieron las de Makino, Red, los demás niños y los Mugiwara, mientras que Sanji, por su lado, reflexionaba que posiblemente había subestimado las aptitudes paternales del torpe y noble gomoso.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte cuando Luffy y Mae casi habían terminado los preparativos para su última excursión a la montaña. Chopper se encontraba aprovisionando de nuevo con medicamentos y vendas la mochila de primeros auxilios; mientras que Nami, en un rincón de la cantina, volvía a advertirle a su esposo que cuidase bien de la niña, aunque a estas alturas (y tratándose además del último día que ambos pasarían lejos de la tripulación) las amenazas y avisos de la pelinaranja no fueron tan severos como en los días anteriores.

-No permitas que se coma hongos o plantas de aspecto extraño, asegúrate de que no beba agua estancada y de que no camine descalza, porque podría resfriarse...

El moreno, con expresión de fastidio, asentía sin prestar atención a esas advertencias que había oído cada uno de aquellos días antes de partir a Corvo. Mientras tanto Mae, a quien también se le hacían pesados estos insistentes avisos, decidió intervenir.

-Mamá, no es necesario que vuelvas decirle a papá todas esas cosas. Él siempre está cerca por si me encuentro en apuros, y además sé con lo que tengo que andarme con cuidado en el bosque y cómo defenderme en la lucha.

La navegante se cayó de golpe, incapaz de reprochar la renovada seguridad que reflejaban las palabras de la castaña. Si bien ésta siempre había mostrado una determinación fuera de lo común (lo cual no era de extrañar, teniendo en cueta que era una D), ahora irradiaba una fortaleza interior superior a la de su edad.

-Está bien, pero mañana no tardéis en volver.

Luffy, aliviado de que aquella monótona charla hubiera terminado, se retiró a una silla cercana en la barra para comer un último refrigerio antes de marcharse. Nami suspiró profundamente ante aquella actitud despreocupada, por no hablar de que volvería a dormir sóla esa noche. A Mae no le pasó por alto la nosltalgia que contenían los ojos castaños de la navegante, y entonces recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Luffy aquella mañana.

-Oi, mami. Papá me contó que después de casaros os fuisteis de excursión al bosque por una semana.

-Oh, sí. En esos días me pasó de todo, menos aburrirme.

La pelinaranja nunca olvidaría el estropicio que había supuesto para la carísima ropa que se había comprado justo antes de que Luffy se la llevara la jungla cual Tarzán; los baños en ríos que habían prometido ser relajantes, y resultaron estar infestados de cocodrilos hambrientos (por lo que salía a la carrera y completamente desnuda ante los ojos de los demás curiosos animales del lugar); los almuerzos en rudimentarias hogueras en las que su único alimento era carne asada y frutos silvestres (lo cual supuso un serio dilema para su dieta); los asaltos inesperados de criaturas feroces que intentaron devorarla; el incómodo suelo de tierra y hojarasca en el dormía cada noche (a excepción de las veces en las que dormía acurrucada sobre el pecho de Luffy, el cual en esos momentos le otorgó calor y seguridad); y cómo no olvidar a aquel mosntruoso oso que los había acosado a Luffy y a ella durante esos sietes días que permanecieron aislados de la civilización. Sin embargo, su capitán nunca se apartó de su lado y siempre estaba ahí para protegerla de los incesantes peligros que ocultaba la naturaleza, y además, no le habían faltado las atenciones cariñosas e íntimas que necesitaba por parte de su pareja.

-Ciertamente, fue una semana difícil de olvidar- finalizó ella, sin darse cuenta de que se había ruborizado un poco.

-Para mí también, shishishishi- intervino Luffy desde la barra, quien no estaba lejos.

-¿Estabas escuchando?

Él asintió mientras sonreía con descaro y desgarraba un pedazo de carne incrustado en un hueso.

-¿Querrías hacerlo de nuevo, Nami?

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no me pase más de dos días con la misma ropa puesta, y que esa ropa no sea nueva ni costosa, no me importaría repetirlo una vez más.

Al joven se le ensanchó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que para cualquiera que lo conociera bien, significaba que estaba tramando algo terrible (pero genial para él).

-¡Oi, chicos, ya nos vamos!- anunció de repente el Rey Pirata, arrojando el hueso descarnado a su plato.

Los presentes se volvieron hacia el moreno asombrados, ya que todavía ni Mae ni él estaban listos aún para partir. Por su parte, Mae corrió emocionada a tomar su lanza.

-Espera, Luffy. Todavía no he acabado de empacar el kit de primeros auxilios- intervino Chopper con aire apurado.

-No hay tiempo, nos marchamos ya.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Makino y de los Mugiwaras (los cuales desencajaron la mandíbula hasta el suelo), Luffy agarró a la aludida por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro como si se tratara de Tarzán llevando a Jane.

-Yo te llevaré, Nami, shishishi.

-¡¿Lu... Luffy, qué haces?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- le ordenó la aludida, al tiempo que se retorcía y pataleaba en un intento de liberarse, temiéndose que no estaba a punto de ocurrir nada bueno.

-¡Síguenos, Mae! Shishishishi- exclamó Luffy a su hija, sin hacer caso de las protestas de su esposa.

-¡Yahooo, mamá viene con nosotros!

-¡Hasta mañana, chicos!- se despidió el moreno para justo después echar a galopar hacia el sendero que llevaba a la montaña.

-LUFFY, DÉJAME EN EL SUELO AHORA MISMO. TE ACORDARÁS DE ÉSTO. BÁJAME, IDIOTAAAAAA.

Mientras el trío familiar se alejaba, Sanji intentó ir detrás de Luffy para "recuperar" a la pelinaranja. No pensaba permitir que el atontado de su capitán volviera a alejarla de su lado para "mancillarla" en plena selva como un animal salvaje, cuando ella merecía ser venerada como una diosa.

-¡Luffyyyyy! ¡No permitiré que mi Nami-swan esté a merded bestias salvajes, y eso te incluye! ¡Vuelve aquí, desgraciado de goma!- rugía el rubio envuelto en llamas mientras perseguía a Luffy como un caballero vegantivo que cabalgaba en pos de su amada damisela en apuros.

-¡Mae, agárrate!- avisó el aludido a la Princesa Pirata al darse cuenta de las violentas intenciones del cocinero.

La castaña obedeció y saltó al otro hombro de su padre para aferrarse a él con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Luffy alargó un brazo hacia una lejana arboleda y se precipitó al vuelo hacia ésta con ambas chicas agarradas a él (aunque Nami más bien era la que estaba agarrada por el Rey Pirata). Sanji nada pudo hacer entonces, quedando así el ambiente en un sepulcral silencio que sólo era interumpido por los rugidos furiosos de la Reina Pirata, que sonaron cada vez más inaudibles hasta que se perdieron en el silencio de la lejanía.

* * *

Durante la siguiente media hora, Nami siguió chillando y jurando mil y un tipos de duras reprimendas hasta que por fin se detuvieron en un claro de la selva. Habían dejado atrás la ruta que llevaba a Fuusha para después adentrarse en el corazón de la montaña, con Luffy a la cabeza cargando a su esposa y siendo seguido por Mae, la cual reía entusiasmada porque podrían compartir sus últimas aventuras en Corvo con Nami.

-Bien, acamparemos aquí, shishishi- les comunicó Luffy, con su compañera todavía subida a su hombro.

-¡Suéltame de una puñetera vez, idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes?!- espetó ésta enseñándole una dentadura de cocodrilo.

El aludido iba a liberarla cuando de pronto se acordó de la paliza que había recibido por parte de la navegante en esa misma situación, hacía diez años. Lo último que quería era volver a tener la cara hinchada y morada durante horas.

-¿No me has oído, Luffy? ¡Bájame de aquí ya!

-¿Me vas a golpear?

-PUES CLARO QUE SÍ.

-Entonces no te soltaré.

-AAAAAARGGGGG, TÚ...

Mae observaba la escena, era tan consciente de que su madre no perdería un segundo en abalanzarse sobre Luffy en cuanto éste la dejara en tierra.

-Mamá...

-Ni se te ocurra defender a tu padre, Mae.

-Pero este lugar es muy divertido; papá sólo quería que tú también lo pasaras genial en la montaña, con nosotros.

-Síp, shishishishi- intervino Luffy.

Aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la navegante, ya que había entendido que la excursión a Corvo era exclusiva para su esposo y su hija.

-Pues a la gente se le pregunta antes de decidir nada, sobre todo si se trata de ir a una selva repleta de peligros- comentó ella volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-Si te hubiera preguntado, aunque hubieras dicho que sí, tardaríamos horas en irnos porque te habrías puesto a empacar kilos de ropa y medicinas- respondió Luffy.

-Pues claro que lo habría hecho, idiota. ¿Acaso crees que me arriesgaría a que se me estropease mis mejores prendas andando por al jungla? ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de la falda de 40 000 berries que se me arruinó durante la excursión a la que me arrastraste en aquella isla?

Nami ahora vestía un conjunto de las mejores marcas de la temporada: una elegante blusa holgada turquesa que ponía QUEEN en el pecho con letras doradas, unos finos pantalones color crema que se ajustaban a su figura, y unas delicadas sandalias blancas de tacón plano. En total, todo aquéllo le había costado (incluyendo un descuento del 90%) una suma de 75 000 berries; una presa demasiado fácil para quedar arruinada por las crueles fuerzas de la naturaleza.

-Si tenemos toneladas de tesoros en el _Sunny Go_ , mami. Puedes comprarte todas las faldas que quieras, ¿no?- alegó Mae despreocupada.

Luffy asintió a las afirmaciones de la niña, pero a Nami le sentaron como un baño de agua fría; ¿es que acaso Mae no había prestado atención a los consejos que su madre le había dado sobre la importancia sagrada de salvaguardar el dinero?

-Cariño, ¿qué te tengo dicho acerca de confiarse con los gastos?

-Que si lo hago se me acabará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero con tanto dinero que tenemos, hará falta parpadear durante años para que se nos agote, ¿o no? Shishishi.

Ante semejante respuesta, la mujer sintió que un aura de depresión la rodeaba; sino no hacía algo pronto respecto a la educación de Mae, era seguro que no tardaría en volverse una derrochadora irresponsable como Luffy.

-Por Oda, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer ésto?

Mientras tanto Luffy, ignorando las dos cascaditas de lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Nami, sólo pensaba en lo ansioso que estaba por empezar una nueva jornada en el bosque.

-Venga va, Nami. Dime que no me golpearás y te bajo; así podremos ir a buscar algo para cenar, que tengo hambreeeeee.

La aludida lo miró con furia al principio, pero al poco cambió radicalmente de expresión.

-Está bien, Luffy. Te prometo que no voy a pegarte- le respondió con voz amable, la cual hizo sospechar a Mae sobre sus verdaderas intentiones (al ser más espabilada y observadora que Luffy por naturaleza, conocía ya muy bien los trucos sucios de su madre), por lo que se alejó unos pasos de ella.

El inocente moreno dejó a la navegante en el suelo, sonriendo satisfecho al creer que ésta vez se había salido con la suya sin que su compañera tomase su más que reconocidas represalias contra él. Cuan equivocado estaba...

-PERO NO HE DICHO NADA DE PELLIZCARTE.

-AY AY AY AYYYYY, ESO NO VALE, NAMI.

La pelinaranja enganchó las mejillas del joven con ambas manos y comenzó a estirárselas dolorosamente una y otra vez, hasta que quedaron flácidas como un chicle masticado. Pero la tortura no terminó ahí, pues Nami también se tomó su tiempo en tirarle de la nariz hasta dejársela como la de Usopp.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos en paz, será mejor que prendamos una hoguera porque empieza a hacer frío.

-Effo biba a fefir fo (eso iba a decir yo)- farfulló Luffy con las mejillas aún colgando como goma derretida.

-Iré a buscar leña- apuntó Mae al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

-No vayas sóla, Mae, podrías perderte- se apresuró a decir Nami, dispuesta a acompañarla.

-No lo haré- respondió la aludida sin esperar a que su madre la siguiera, y desapareció con su lanza en mano tras un matorral.

-¡Mae, espera...!

Nami hizo amago de ir tras su hija, pero Luffy se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca.

-Déjala, Nami.

-Pero podría atacarla un animal o un bandido...

-Mi Kenbunshoku Haki no detecta ninguna ser vivo peligroso en varios kilómetros, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Nami quería echarle en cara todos las miles de amenazas que rondaban en una jungla como ésa, especialmente en _ésa_ , tan famosa por ser el hábitat de diversos depredadores agresivos de tamaño descomunal; pero la confianza del moreno en su hija la hizo contenerse.

-Es sólo que... Soy su madre, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Lo sé, pero durante estas dos semanas has visto que sabe cuidarse sóla, ¿no? Shishishi.

Nami suspiró con un deje de añoranza. Supuso que tendría que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que su adorada princesita ya no era aquella delicada criatura que hasta hacía poco cargaba en sus brazos.

-A veces creo que Mae está creciendo demasiado rápido...

-Nami...

Luffy no soportaba ver a su compañera desanimada, pero en ese instante no podía hacer gran cosa por animarla sin tesoros que robar o pagándole una sesión de belleza en algún salón lujoso, y tampoco podía hacer el amor con ella estando Mae con ellos. Así que hizo lo único que podía, y que resultaba ser lo que más levantaba el ánimo a la navegante: prestarle su sombrero. Aquello pareció funcionar, pues Nami le regaló una sonrisa discreta.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo de repente el chico tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh, adónde?

-Quiero enseñarte algo, shishishi.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Mae?

-Ella va a estar bien, no se alejará del campamento y sabe cómo encender el fuego. Y si siento la presencia de cualquier amenaza, volveremos con ella de inmediato, pero por ahora ven conmigo, por favoooor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero espero que no sea nada asqueroso.

* * *

El joven guió a su compañera a través de los árboles y llegaron hasta una pared de roca, donde Luffy tanteó sobre las lianas que la cubrían, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un pequeño túnel al que sólo se podía acceder a gatas. Nami se negó al principio a adentarse en aquel agujero, donde seguramente se toparían con espantosas arañas, babosas pringosas y saber qué más, pero Luffy le insistió tanto que al final la chica cedió, pero con la condición de que le pagaría una sesión de spa en la próxima isla. Luffy estaba tan ansioso por mostrarle lo quehabías detrás del túnel, que accedió sin dilación. Y después de que Nami se llevase un par de sustos al tocar un caracol y un escarabajo en la oscuridad mientras seguía a Luffy por la estrecha cavidad, aparecieron en un hermoso claro oculto, en el cual se divisaba al fondo una cascada de no demasiada altura. Nami se quedó muda de asombro ante tal visión; aquel lugar parecía casi parecía irreal ante lo bello que era en mitad de la hostil jungla.

-Descubrí este lugar poco después de que Ace partiese al mar- comentó el Rey Pirata, al tiempo que sonrería al recordar las veces que había visitado aquel rincón secreto y exlusivamente suyo.

-¿Entonces nunca se lo has mostrado a nadie?- preguntó Nami, mirándolo con asombro.

-No. Fue un sitio muy importante para mí cuando me sentía sólo. Venía aquí siempre que buscaba un momento de tranquilidad, sobretodo cuando mi abuelo me pegaba y cuando reparaba en que ya no estaba Ace para animarme, shishishi. Este lugar siempre me ha inspirado paz, no sé por qué, shishishi.

-Luffy...

La pelinaranja se imaginó a un Luffy adolescente sentando en alguna parte de aquel claro, mascullando maldiciones contra el bruto de su abuelo después de haberle dado una paliza, o añorando a su hermano mayor en silencio. El corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en su capitán sufriendo de esa manera. No pudo evitar abrazarlo, a lo que él le correspondió.

-Pero si es tan especial este lugar para tí, ¿por qué me has traído?

-Nunca quise traer a nadie aquí porque no había conocido a ninguna persona que me hicera sentir tan bien como ese sitio.

Nami levantó rápidamente la cabeza y buscó su mirada, en la cual sólo hayó sinceridad. ¿Por éso la había traído hasta aquel claro? Le habría asaltado a los labios con un profundo beso, de no ser por una duda que la carcomía con respecto a Luffy y su vínculo con Corvo, lo cual incluía aquel rincón secreto del bosque.

-Pero esta montaña es el lugar donde creciste con Ace y con Sabo, no quiero intervenir en tus recuerdos con ellos...

-Nami, no he compartido jamás este sitio, ni con mis hermanos ni con nadie. No guardo recuerdos de ninguno de ellos aquí, y si voy a dejar alguno, quiero que sea contigo y sólo contigo.

La chica dejó de lado entonces cualquier pensamiento y aferró a su capitán de las mejillas para acercarlo a su boca, la cual ella cubrió con la suya. Pronto la pareja se besaba fundida en un abrazo, creando así nuevos recuerdos para el joven monarca pirata, esta vez cargados de dicha y felicidad.

* * *

Cuando la pareja real regresó al campamento, encontraron a Mae mirándolos con cara de fastidio y los carrillos hinchados. La castaña ya había encendido la fogata, acumulado un pequeño puñado de leña de reserva, y también había cazado un lagarto komodo cuya carne ahora asaba a fuego lento (el animal había intentado atacar a la niña por la espalda mientras recogía madera, sin éxito, y después de una lucha de apenas cinco segundos, el reptil terminó muerto de una estocada de lanza en el cráneo).

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- preguntó la castaña arqueando una ceja.

-Ehh... ésto, fuimos a...- Nami no sabía qué responder, ya que no se daba acostumbrado aún a explicarle a la niña la manera que tenían los adultos de demostrarse cariño.

-Nos dimos muchos besos y abrazos, Mae, shishishi- se aencargó Luffy de responder, para pesar de ambas chicas Mugiwaras.

-LUFFY- le espetó Nami con una dentadura afilada.

-¡Puaj, sois unos cochinos!- exclamó Mae con cara de asco.

-Qué vas a entender tú de lo que nos divertimos tu madre y yo besándonos, ble ble ble ble.

-No me interesa saber qué hay de divertido en eso, ble ble ble ble.

PAF CLOCK

-CORTAD LOS DOS YA CON EL DICHOSO TEMA.

-AAUU.

-AAUCH.

Poco después, Luffy no tardó en hacerse con su propia presa, parte de la cual compartió con Nami, ya que ésta no sabía cazar ni le interesaba aprender a hacerlo (si bien compartir carne era tan extraño en el capitán Mugiwara como ver a un perro caminando a dos patas, no era tan despiadado como para dejar a un nakama suyo pasar hambre cuando no podía procurarse su propio alimento); y en cuanto terminaron de cenar, la familia se acomodó en la hierba para dormir. Nami decidió descansar muy cerca de Luffy por miedo a los ruidos nocturnos de la jungla; y como además le costaba pegar ojo sobre el duro suelo, tan distinto de su cómoda cama de seda, le pidió a su esposo que le tendiera su chaqueta para utilizarla como almohada. Mae observaba a su madre con un ojo abierto, mientras que se recostaba un poco alejada de ambos. Había tenido tantas aventuras cada día que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en su madre o en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seguir aprendiendo a sobrevivir y mejorar en combate, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Nami había pasado todas aquellas noches en soledad, que si bien había estado al resguardo del techo del _Sunny_ , seguía siendo soledad. Así que olvidándose de que era capaz de dormir sóla desde los seis años y de que había derrotado a un oso y a una serpiente que la superaban por varias cabezas, la niña se acercó a la pelinaranja y, para su sorpresa, se acurrucó junto a ella.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

La aludida la abrazó con fuerza, feliz por tener así a su hija entre sus brazos después de tantos días.

-Igualmente, cariño- le respondió ella, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

De repente, Luffy enroscó su brazo alrededor de ambas y las atrajo hasta él, formando así los tres un curioso y tierno cuadro: Luffy a la derecha, durmiendo boca arriba; Nami a la izquierda, apoyada en su poderoso pecho; y Mae en el centro, acurrucada contra el vientre de su madre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue ajetreo y diversión para la familia Mugiwara. Nami veía a su hija atrapar algunos peces con el método de pesca que le había enseñado Luffy, así como cazar un jabalí común, quedándose anonadada la pelinaranja ante la destreza que había adquirido la niña en aquellas dos semanas. Sin embargo, la Reina Pirata no permanecía inmune ante su deber como madre, y unas cuantas veces intentó acudir en ayuda de Mae o interponerse entre ella y un animal combatiente; pero Luffy la detenía enrollando su brazo alrededor de la mujer, ignorando sus juramentos sobre la paliza que ella pensaba darle en cuanto la soltara (y que, en efecto, acababa recibiendo). Así mismo, la joven se mordió las uñas más de una vez mientras observaba a su princesita subirse a las copas más altas de los árboles, sortear de roca en roca ríos de corrientes violentas, y por último, escalar unas rocas persiguiendo a un conejo con intención de acariciarlo. Mientras miraba todas estas situaciones, Nami regañaba a Luffy repitiendo la misma pregunta.

-¿Cómo le permites que haga éso?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Nami: porque puede hacerlo, ¿qué hay de malo?

-Podría caer y romperse un hueso, o ser mordida por una fiera.

-No le ha pasado nada de eso en todo este tiempo, y hoy tampoco va ocurrirle nada.

La pelinaranja iba a replicarle cuando Mae apareció cargando en brazos al conejo que había estado persiguiendo; la castaña lo había atrapado en la cima de las rocas y lo acarició suavemente para tranquilizarlo, por lo que ahora el animalito no se mostraba asustado en absoluto y reposaba a gusto en el regazo de la niña.

-Mirad, no sé qué le ocurre a este conejo, tiene la panza muy hinchada. ¿No estará enfermo, verdad?- les preguntó ella a sus padres con mirada preocupada.

-No, hija, eso significa que está bien gordito y listo para asar a la parrilla- contestó Luffy, salivando a cataratas al imaginarse un conejo doradito a fuego lento.

-¡No, es mi amigo y no dejaré que te lo comas!

Luffy se cruzó de brazos y mascilló diciendo rabietas infantiles. Nami, entendiendo la preocupación de su hija hacia el conejo, se arrodilló a su altura y palpó el cuerpo blanco y peludito del orejudo; enseguida comprendió lo que le sucedía.

-No le pasa nada malo, Mae, me parece que sólo está esperando que nazcan sus bebés.

-Ooooh, entonces es hembra, shishishi. Perdona por confundirte con un chico, amiguita.

-¡Sugoi, más conejos a la brasa!- comentó entonces Luffy con una sonrisa maligna.

-NO SEAS INSENSIBLE, LUFFY/PAPÁ- le espetaron madre e hija al unísono con unos dientes de cocodrilo.

-Jajajajaja, sólo estaba bromeando.

De repente, la conejita empezó a temblar y a emitir quejidos de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó asustada Mae al animal.

-Va a tener a sus crías, así que debes dejarla en un lugar seguro para que pueda dar a luz tranquila- la aconsejó Nami con una sonrisa, sintiéndose también abrumada (aunque lograba ocultarlo) por el inminente milagro.

-La vi salir de un agujero cerca de las rocas, la dejaré allí.

La niña corrió hacia el lugar y depositó al animal junto a la entrada de su madriguera, de manera que éste (o ésta, mejor dicho) se metió adentro para dedicarse a la tarea de traer al mundo a sus retoños. Mae se sentó para ver la llegada del milagro, siendo enseguida acompañada por Luffy, tan curioso como siempre, y luego por Nami, la cual también acabó cediendo ante su propia intrigar por ver un nacimiento. Al cabo de un rato, una docena de gazapos de variados colores correteaban alrededor de su madre por el interior de la guarida.

-¡Qué pequeños son!- exclamaron Luffy y Mae al unísono.

-Son una monada- comentó Nami enternecida.

-¿Yo también era así de pequeña cuando era un bebé?- quiso saber la Princesa Pirata.

-No tanto, eras un poco más grande y no sabías ni andar.

-Y no tenías unas orejas tan largas, shishishi.

-Eso ya lo suponía, papá...

* * *

Más tarde, los tres descansaban junto a la orilla de un arrollo; el movimiento en calma de las aguas y el sonido del viento acariciando las hojas en los árboles inspiraba una soberana paz. Luffy se relajaba tumbado de espaldas y con su estómago hinflado después de su tercer desayuno; cuando giró la mirada, observó que Nami acariciaba la cabeza de Mae mientras ésta descansaba apoyándose en su regazo, lo cual le hizo sentir envidia ante el cariñoso trato que estaba recibiendo la niña de las manos de la navegante. Así pues el Rey Pirata, egoísta como era, alargó el brazo hacia Nami y la atrajo hacia él (dejando a Mae tirada en el suelo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza) para acto seguido asaltarla con un profundo beso. La chica, recostada sobre él, abrió los ojos como platos ante aquel gesto repentino, pero apenas tardó unos segundos en cerrarlos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que despertaban los labios de su capitán. Se inició una sesión de besos y carantoñas entre la pareja que para su hija fue demasiado que tolerar.

 _¡Oh, no, otra vez no! Yo me largo de aquí_ , pensó la castaña con cara de asco al tiempo que se alejaba con su lanza en mano.

-No te vayas muy lejos, Ma... ¡Ah!- la avisó Nami antes de Luffy le diera un mordisco juguetón en el cuello, a lo que la pelinaranja respondió atizándole un tortazo- ¡Luffy, no hagas eso estando Mae aquí!

La niña suspiró con fastidio y se dirigió de vuelta al campamento. Una vez allí, comió unas frambuesas silvestres que encontró por el camino; ya no quedaba mucho para que fuese mediodía y tuvieran que regresar a Fuusha para pasar allí su último día, hasta que volvieran a atracar en alguna de sus travesías. Mientras masticaba los frutos, Mae reflexionaba no sólo acerca de la habilidad y fuerza que había adquirido, sino también en las amistades que había hecho allí con Makino, Red, Dadan los bandidos y los niños de la villa (por no olvidar a la madre conejita y a sus gazapos). Y por último, pero no menos importante, en los divertidos momentos que había pasado junto a Luffy; los cuales, unidos a las lecciones que él le había inculcado para sobrevivir, habían fortalecido la relación que tenían como padre e hija. Sin dudas, algún día esperaba llegar a ser una gran pirata como él.

 _¿Me atrevería yo a convertirme en la próxima Reina de los Piratas?_ , se preguntó ella.

De pronto le vinieron a la mente los innumerables enemigos que su padre debía enfrentar cada día, los cuales buscaban retarlo para arrebatarle el título; después estaban los países que se mantenían bajo el protectorado de los Mugiwaras, que no eran pocos y cada cierto tiempo estallaba algún conflicto que el Rey Pirata no dudaba en acudir a resolver; también había numerosos espías y cazatesoros que intentaban infliltrarse en el _Thousand Sunny_ para robar el primer mapa global (único en el mundo) que Nami aún estaba terminando de redactar, así como los últimos datos de la Historia Verdadera que Robin todavía investigaba. Y por último, existía un grupo compuesto por tipos extraños y peligrosos que se hacían llamar los Renegados de la Justicia Absoluta, los cuales (según ella tenía escuchado) buscaban a su padre para matarlo porque pensaban que era el hombre más malo sobre la faz de la Tierra; una razón estúpida y equivocada, pensaba la niña.

-¡Bah, por ahora me conformo con llegar a ser la capitana de mi propia tripulación! Shishishi.

De repente, una pequeña piedra impactó contra su nuca, sin llegar a lastimarla pero con la suficiente fuerza como para dolerle.

-¡Aau! ¡¿Pero qué...?!

Enfadada, Mae se volvió para recriminar al imbécil que le había tirado, y entonces lo vio: era el hombre que la había salvado del leopardo gigante días atrás. La sombra de su sombrero no permitía apreciar bien su rostro, pero sin dudas la niña pudo ver que estaba sonriendo de forma traviesa. En otras circunstancias, Mae lo habría saludado con alegría, pero es que le acababa de tirar una piedra a la cabeza...

-OI, ¿A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO?- le espetó enseñando unos colmillos afilados.

El sujeto se limitó a seguir sonriendo, mientras que la castaña lo examinaba con detenimiento. Se trataba de un hombre más joven que su padre, bajo su sombrero sobresalían mechones de color negro, y aunque tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una oscura capa, se apreciaba que poseía una complexión musculosa. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él, lo cual le hizo recordar a Mae lo que le había comentado el viejo Naguri sobre el fantasma que moraba en aquel lugar.

-¿Eres tú el Guardián de la Montaña?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

Sin darle una respuesta, el individuo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el interior de la selva.

-¡Oye, espera!- reclamó Mae echando a correr detrás de él.

La niña persiguió al hombre misterioso a través de una arboleda, cruzó de piedra en piedra un río habitado por cocodrilos, atravesó un par de territorios habitados por feroces depredadores, y después escaló un elevado peñasco; todo ello lo superó sin dificultades, y al menos en cuatro ocasiones se libró por los pelos de convertirse en la cena de alguien. Mientras tanto, el joven la esperaba hasta que superaba (no sin dificultades) cada terreno y entonces volvía a marcharse, por lo que Mae no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que pretendía era guiarla a algún sitio. Por su parte, Mae le preguntaba cada cierto tiempo entre jadeos "¿A dónde vamos?", "¿Cómo te llamas?", ¿Me estás escuchando?", o "¡¿Viste que por poco me matan, qué es lo que pretendes?!"; pero el desconocido sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa sin dejar de correr. Éste se movía por la jungla como si volara, sin mostrar señales de agotamiento ni aminorar el paso; a Mae no le quedó duda de que no se trataba de un humano normal, sino era un espíritu de verdad, debía de haber entrenado mucho para correr tan rápido una distancia así.

Cuando por fin el chico se detuvo, Mae se dejó caer de culo en la hierba para recuperar el aliento. Se encontraban en un amplio claro en mitad del bosque, en cuyo centro había un tocón que tenía sobre él tres copas de sake.

-En verdad eres hija de Luffy. Él tardó tres meses en superar un recorrido como éste- habló por fin el joven, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa que Mae ya tomaba por característica en él.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?

El hombre se limitó a asentir, sujetándose el sombrero de cowboy que portaba. Lentamente se lo quitó, desvelando su rostro. Mae ahogó un grito de sorpresa al reconocer aquellas pecas, esa mirada jovial, y la sonrisa descarada...

-¡Tío Ace!

-Así me llamo.

-Pero... ¡¿Pero tú no estabas muerto?!

-Así es, sobrina. Lo único que estás viendo en un alma que abandonó su cuerpo hace trece años.

-¡Oooooh!

La curiosidad le pudo más que la perplejidad y corrió hacia Ace para empezar a picarle el estómago, pero como sólo era un espíritu, su dedo lo atrevesaba como si nada.

-¡Sugoooooi! ¿Entonces no te duele si hago ésto?

Mae le arreó una patada en la entrepierna, pero su pie volvió a rozar el aire a través. Sin embargo, Ace se puso pálido igualmente ante el ataque furtivo (y cruel) de su sobrina.

-OI, ¿DE QUÉ VAS TÚ?- rugió antes de propinarle un tortazo a Mae, haciéndole un chichón.

-AAAUU, ¿no se suponía que eres un fantasma? ¿Entonces por qué puedes hacer éso?

-Nada ni nadie puede tocarme, pero yo sí puedo hacerlo. No sé por qué, pero así funciona.

Mae aceptó sin problemas aquella teoría tan simple, ya que aún no se preocupaba por reflexionar sobre el tema de la muerte y de lo que ocurría después de ésta.

-¿Puedes hacer uno de esos trucos de fuego tan geniales?

-Perdí mis poderes de Akuma no mi cuando morí, ahora la Mera Mera no mi le pertenece a Sabo. Pero mantengo mi fuerza de voluntad aunque haya dejado el mundo de los vivos.

-Oh, por eso pudiste ahuyentar a ese leopardo gigante.

Ace asintió en respuesta, satisfecho de tener una sobrina tan espabilada, algo en lo que superaba al torpe de su padre.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- quiso saber ella, acercándose a las copas de sake.

-Es un lugar muy especial para tu padre y para mí. Aquí fue donde nos convertimos en hermanos junto con Sabo.

-¡¿En serio?! Así que son éstas las copas con las que brindásteis. ¡Tenemos que avisar a mi papá, se va a alegrar mucho de verte, vamos!

( **A partir de esta escena, poned en YouTube la banda sonora** _ **"Sanctuary (after the battle)"**_ **, de Kingdom Hearts II** )

La castaña echó a correr hacia el campamento, pero Ace no la siguió, sino que se quedó en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa, pero esta vez de nostalgia.

-¡Ven, tío Ace! ¡Tienes que contarle a papá que podemos verte!

-Ojalá pudiera, Mae. Pero es mejor que no me vea, ni que sepa que tú y yo hemos hablado.

-¿Eeeeh, por qué?

Como espíritu, Ace podía permitirse visitar de vez en cuando el mundo de los vivos, a veces lo hacía en Corvo, como ahora; otras, iba a averiguar cómo les iba a sus antiguos nakamas de la tripulaicón de Shirogigue; y sino, observaba la nueva vida de sus hermanos como grandes figuras en sus respectivos ámbitos (Luffy en el trono pirata, y Sabo como segunda cabeza de la República de Red Line) y en su entorno personal. Cuando Ace dejó su cáscara mortal, lo primero que escuchó fue el llanto desgarrador de Luffy, un llanto que él ya no podía detener espetándole que detestaba a los críos llorones. Sin embargo, se sintió compensado por aquella trágica separación observando desde su presencia invisible los pasos de Luffy para llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas. Lo vio alcanzar su sueño, descubrir su amor por su navegante, casarse y tomar la decisión de adoptar a Mae como su hija.

Ace daría lo que fuera por hablarle de nuevo a su hermano, pero sabía que a pesar de que le costado mucho tiempo y sacrificios llegar a convertirse en el hombre que era, nunca había dejado de ser aquel niño impulsivo, egoísta, tozudo y loco por encontrarse de nuevo con su genial hermano mayor alguna vez. Nadie podía asegurarle que si él se aparecía ante Luffy, éste no estaría tan embriagado por la felicidad que se negaría a apartarse de su lado, tal vez incluso dejaría de lado su travesía hasta que Ace se viera obligado a abandonar aquel mundo. Y aunque le advirtiera de que volvería, el testarudo de su hermano rondaría las zonas donde Ace tendía a aparecer para volver a verlo de nuevo. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría y volvería a centrarse en buscar nuevos viajes y aventuras, ¿pero cuándo llegaría ese momento? ¿En meses, años, una década? Luffy ahora había madurado y tenía una nueva vida junto a sus nakamas, su esposa y su hija.

-Créeme, es mejor así. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar, pronto me marcharé de nuevo al mundo de los espíritus, tengo amigos que me esperan allí; tu padre se pondría triste se sabe que estuve aquí y no pude saludarlo.

Mae asintió, aganchando la mirada con pesar. Era consciente de que su padre se habría puesto muy contento de reecontrarse con el hermano que tanto extrañaba y admiraba, pero entendía que si alguna norma en aquel mundo de los muertos lo impedía, ella nada podía hacer. Ace no estaba dispuesto a despedirse de su sobrina de esa manera, de manera que se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura, para entonces levantarle suavemente el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Oi, aunque tu papá no podrá verme, le he legado mi voluntad; así que siempre estaré con él, estando yo presente en esta realidad o no.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuerto. Prométeme una cosa, Mae: confía siempre en su voluntad, porque ésa será la que te legará cuando decidas convertirte en pirata. Y por supuesto, confía en la tuya propia cuando la descubras y la comprendas.

La niña asintió con energía y entonces Ace, comprendiendo que la castaña cumpliría su palabra, levantó en puño para zanjar su promesa. Mae lo miró confusa unos segundos, pues había entendido que no podía tocarlo al ser un alma, pero igualmente decidió devolverle el gesto. Impresionada, descubrió que sentía cómo chocaban sus nudillos.

-Te dije que no podías tocarme, pero yo a ti sí- comentó Ace con aire risueño, para luego hacerle un par de cosquillas para demostrarlo.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡No, para, tío! ¡Ya bastante tengo con las cosquillas de mi padre!

El antiguo pirata carcajeó con ganas ante aquella anécdota, ignorando que Mae había hinchado sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

-En fin, no tardaré mucho en volver. Será mejor que te acompañe de regreso al campamento.

-¡Oh, no, es cierto! Mis padres ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no estoy y me estarán buscando. Sguramente mamá está muy enfadada...

-Tranquila, no han vuelto aún. Se han quedado dormidos junto al arroyo, pegaditos el uno al otro- contestó el joven; siendo un espíritu, poseía habilidades que ningún mortal jamás podría.

-Puaj, no entiendo a los mayores. Mamá y papá están en un momento peleándose y al rato se ponen a darse besos.

Ace sonrió en respuesta, pensando en lo afortunado que era su hermano al haber encontrado a una mujer que lo complementaba tanto y lo amaba tal y como era.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, Ace se agachó de nuevo a la altura de Mae para despedirse, ya que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Recuerda nuestra promesa y sigue entrenándote para llegar a ser una buena pirata. Escucha bien las lecciones de tu viejo, pero no cometas las mismas tonterías que él aunque te lo aconseje, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, aunque eso último que has dicho ya me lo ordenó mi madre hace tiempo.

-Alabada sea la sabiduría de Nami entonces, ¡jajajajaja!

Enseguida Ace sintió que su presencia allí se estaba desvaneciendo, el mundo de los espíritus lo reclamaba. Queriendo despedirse en esta ocasión sin tristezas, le rascó la cabecita de su sobrina y le pellizcó la nariz con aire juguetón.

-Adiós, Mae. Te estaré observando.

-¿Volveré a verte alguna vez, tío Ace?

-Seguro que sí, no puedo asegurarte cuándo será exactamente, pero ten por seguro que nos reencontraremos en el futuro.

-Vale, ojalá no tardes mucho en volver.

La castaña hizo amago de abrazarlo, pero entendió que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, Ace permitió el contacto al rodearle los hombros con sus poderosos brazos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña.

Dicho ésto, el alma del antes conocido como Puño de Fuego se desvaneció como el aire, dejando a Mae sóla de nuevo, pensando que su padre tenía razón acerca de que su tío mayor era un hombre genial entre los geniales.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los reclamos de su barriga le dieron a entender que ya era hora de volver al _Sunny_ para almorzar.

* * *

Los hambrientos rugidos del estómago del capitán Mugiwara lo despertaron de la relajante siesta que compartía con Nami. Observó por la posición del sol que ya era mediodía y que, por lo tanto, sino se daban prisa llegarían tarde a comer. El matrimonio había tenido un hermoso momento hacía apenas una hora; se habían besado, acariciado y toqueteado sin ningún pudor hasta que, sumidos en aquella nube de dicha que no demasiadas veces se podían permitir en el _Sunny_ (debido a los celos de cierto cocinero y la demanda de atención de una inquieta princesita pirata, entre otras cosas), ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-Oi, Nami, nos tenemos que ir- le dijo apresuradamente a su compañera, la cual descansaba sobre su pecho y con el sombrero de paja cubriendo su cabeza.

-¿Hmm? ¿Ya es mediodía?- preguntó la pelinaranja al tiempo que se estiraba aún sentada sobre la cintura de Luffy, el cual estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en comer como para prestar atención a la deliciosa visión que tenía enfrente.

-Regresemos al campamento con Mae y después vámonos al barco, ¡me muero de hambreeee!- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba.

-Tú siempre pensando con las tripas- le respondió Nami, quitándose el sombrero para acto seguido acomodárselo a él en la cabeza.

Pero nada más el objeto de paja fue depositado, una inesperada ráfaga de viento lo mandó a volar hacia la selva, en dirección hacia el campamento por suerte. Luffy no perdió un segundo en ir en pos de su sombrero, pero no era capaz de alcanzarlo. Nami también intentó atraparlo, pero el sombrero se les escapaba cada vez que estaban a punto de agarrarlo. Y así, chillando maldiciones y reclamos por parte del moreno, la pareja se adentró entre la vegetación detrás de su objetivo.

Finalmente, el sombrero descendió hacia el suelo detrás de unos arbustos, donde los monarcas piratas descubrieron que había caído sobre la cabeza de Mae, la cual miraba confundida al objeto que acaba de posársele encima y le tapaba los ojos al quedarle grande. De alguna misteriosa manera, la pareja había vuelto al campamento sin darse cuenta, donde la castaña ya se había encargado de apagar la hoguera.

-Oiii, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Nos vamos ya al _Sunny Go_?- les reclamó con el sombrero todavía puesto sobre ella.

Luffy se quedó mirando a su hija con una amplia sonrisa; no era la primera vez que la niña llevaba su sombrero, ya que se lo tenía prestado alguna vez cuando ella estaba triste o desmotivada, pero esta vez le resultó curioso ver cómo su preciada corona había ido a parar a ella, como si la propia montaña, su hogar de la infancia y donde se había fortalecido, le hubiera dado una señal de que como padre iba por el buen camino.

-Yosh, Mae, shishishi.

-Perdona por haberte hecho esperar, cariño- se disculpó Nami, aunque no consiguió gran cosa, ya que su hija le hinfló los carrillos en protesta.

Sin embargo, nadie supo jamás que la huía del sombrero de paja no había sido fruto de la casualidad, sino que cierto muchacho que ya no pertenecía a este mundo había hechado un poco de su mano, para que la humilde pero soberana corona llegase hasta la pequeña princesa.

Poco después, durante el camino de vuelta a Fuusha, Luffy tomó en brazos a Mae sin previo aviso y la colocó sobre sus hombros. Mientras tanto Nami, que caminaba a su lado, observaba con ternura cómo padre e hija se reían de idéntica manera, sabiéndose la mujer más afortunada en la faz de la Tierra por contar con aquellos dos tesoros irremplazables en su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal y como habían acordado, los Mugiwaras pasaron su última jornada de estancia en Fuusha. Los adultos comieron y charlaron en la taberna de Makino, y Mae jugó de nuevo junto a sus amigos de la villa y después pasó el tiempo con Red en una partida de ajedrez gyojin. Pero al llegar el atardecer, mientras Luffy y Mae se hayaban tomando un rico temtempié en una gran mesa a cuenta especial de Makino, una discreta embarcación arrivó en el puerto, de la cual descendío un personaje de imponente porte y cabellos encanecidos por su avanzada edad. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus años dicho sujeto continuaba manteniendo la misma fuerza y salud de hierro que lo había convertido en la pesadilla de los piratas y admiración de los marines a lo largo de los mares. Pero Luffy estaba tan concentrado en zampar, que ni con su Haki se percató de la presencia del recién llegado, el cual se fue aproximando a la taberna con paso firme.

-Mae, aunque (ñam ñam ñam) nuestra excursión a Corvo (ñam ñam ñam) ya haya acabado, tienes que seguir entrenando para ser (ñam ñam ñam) una pirata como Oda manda- comentó el moreno a su hija sin dejar de devorar.

-Por supuesto, papá. ¡Yo algún día saldré al mar y seré la capitana de mi propia tripulación pirata, y entonces algún día te retaré!

-¡JE! Aún te faltan cien años para vencerme, pequeñaja. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a ser Reina de los Piratas sólo con decirlo?

-No sé si quiero ser reina, de momento me conformo con tener un barco y unos nakamas tan geniales como mis tíos.

-Eso está muy bien para empezar, shishishi.

De pronto ambos se percataron de que todo se había vuelto muy tranquilo. El silencio era tal que no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca; el resto de los comensales habían escupido lo que estaban masticando a causa del horror, y miraban hacia alguien que había aparecido en la puerta, justo detrás de Luffy y de Mae. El ronco carraspeo del recién llegado hizo que ambos se quedaran pálidos como la cera y empezasen a sudar a mares.

-¡¿Con que ya le has contagiado a tu hija esa estúpida idea de ser pirata, Luffy?!

Padre e hija escupieron saliva justo antes de que un poderoso puño golpeó la mesa entre ambos, cayendo cada uno a un lado mientras gritaban con los ojos desorbitados. La mesa, por su parte, quedó limpiamente partida por la mitad.

-¡Garp-san!- exclamó Makino, quien nunca dejaría de acongojarse ante la violenta forma de saludar que tenía el ex-vicealmirante hacia su nieto.

-¿JI... JICHAN? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Luffy al anciano aún en el suelo; tenía entendido que su abuelo había viajado al South Blue para entrenar a algunos novatos de la nueva Marina y que no volvería a Fuusha en al menos dos meses.

-Escuché que habías atracado tu barco aquí por unos días, así que vine a ver a mi querida bisnieta.

El hombre se giró hacia la aludida y la elevó en los brazos para ponerla a su altura.

-¡Cuánto has crecido, Mae! ¡Muajajajaja! ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Lo haría si no fueras tan bruto, jichan- contestó Mae sin cortarse un pelo.

La niña conocía a su bisabuelo desde que tenía apenas un año de vida, y había llegado a apreciarlo mucho aunque fuera un ossan cascarrabias. Pero tal y como había aprendido de su padre, Mae no se callaba lo que opinaba. Aquéllo le sentó como una losa al pobre anciano, que había realizado aquel viaje sólo para reecontrarse con su bisnieta, a la que no había visto desde hacía tres años. Por su parte, Luffy asintió apoyando las palabras de Mae, lo cual sólo le ganó un doloroso puñetazo por parte del antiguo marine.

-TODO POR TU CULPA, IDIOTA.

-AAAAAUCH. ¡¿Y yo qué demonios he hecho, jiji?!

-¡A sabes qué imagen le has inculcado a Mae sobre mí! ¡Me ha llamado "bruto"!

-Es que es la verdad, lo único que haces es golpearme y chillarme.

A Garp le tembló una ceja al oír aquello, y agarró bruscamente a su nieto de la camisa, preparándose para darle su "Puño de Amor". Pero el ossan se vio obligado a soltarlo al sentir un doloroso pinchazo en el trasero. Garp se volvió para descubrir a su bisnieta empuñando una lanza, cuya puntiaguda lanza había clavado en sus nalgas, con la intención de defender a su padre.

-¡Deja en paz a papá, jichan bruto!

-¡Oye, niña! ¿Qué formas son esas de tratar a tu bisabuelo?

-¡Garp-san, ya es suficiente!- gritó Nami entrando en el local, acababa de comprar materiales para el trazado de sus mapas y no dudó en acercarse al lugar en cuanto escuchó los gritos de dolor de Luffy.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Mae, aliviada de tener por fin entre ellos a una figura conciliadora capaz de imponer autoridad entre los dos titanes Monkey D.

Garp hizo caso a la pelinaranja y soltó a Luffy, en parte por respeto hacia la esposa de su nieto, y en parte porque no deseaba que ella volvier a freírlo con uno de sus ataques eléctricos como la última vez que se habían visto. El ex-vicealmirante se encontraba persiguiendo a una Mae de cinco para castigarla con un pellizco en la mejilla, ya que lo había pinchado con su nueva lanza en el estómago, pero Nami se lo impidió en cuanto supo lo que ocurría al ser aletarda por las llamadas de su hija, lanzándole al anciano un doloroso _Thunder Lance_. Desde entonces, Garp controlaba más su genio en presencia de la Reina Pirata, lo cual para Luffy supuso una alegría casi equiparable a cuando descubrió la isla de Raftel.

-Lo siento, Nami-san. Pero es que el idiota de tu esposo...

Nami no estaba dispuesta a oír excusa alguna, de ser otras las circunstancias, ella se habría contentado con que su bis-suegro no se comportarse de manera tan brusca delante de Mae, pues la manera en que nieto y abuelo se trataban sólo era incumbencia de ellos dos. Sin embargo, tras de haber visitado la montaña donde descansaban importantes recuerdos del pasado de Luffy, de que él hubiera decido compartir algunos con ella nada menos que en su rincón secreto de la adolescencia, y sobre todo, después de que ambos hubieran compartido divertidos momentos junto a Mae, la navegante no estaba dispuesta a que la felicidad que envolvía a su esposo (y a ella) tras aquellas experiencias fuera interrumpida por el mal carácter de aquel ossan gruñón; de modo que pensaba dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-Me da igual lo que Luffy haya hecho, Garp-san; tú siempre que nos encontramos le pegas un puñetazo, y esas no son maneras de actuar estando tu bisnieta delante. Además, no me agrada que te la pases golpeando a Luffy cada vez que lo ves; puede que sea un idiota redomado y más tozudo que una mula, pero también es mi capitán y el padre de mi hija, así que si piensas volver a darle una paliza en este último día que pasaremos aquí, no dudaré en poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Nami...- murmuró Luffy, al tiempo que observaba a su compañera con una mirada extraña en él, entre perpleja y... ¿enamorada?

Por su parte, Garp comprendió las palabras de la chica y la miró con aire de disculpa (aunque jamás se cansaría de darle una buena "demostración de amor fraternal" a su nieto cuando fuera necesario... si tenía la oportunidad).

-Yo... lo siento, Nami-san. No era mi intención incomodaros, simplemente, es mi manera de decirle a Luffy que me importa.

-Podrías simplemente dejar de darme tus "Puños de Amor", jichan.

-¡Tú a callar, mocoso!

Luffy se ocultó por instinto detrás de la única persona que podía defenderlo de aquel hombre de fuerza mosntruosa: su esposa. Garp gruñó al saber que ya nada podía hacer si estaba aquella imponente mujer enfrente, de manera que decidió ir con Mae para pedirle que le contara acerca de su breve estancia en Corvo. En cuanto el anciano se alejó, Luffy asaltó a la navegante con un beso cargado de fervor, dejándola sumamente anonadada. Luffy no era dado a dar muestras de cariño de esa manera tan inesperada.

-¿Qué tienes, Luffy?

El aludido ansiaba agradecerle a Nami el haberlo defendido de una de las escasas personas que más lo aterraban en todo el mundo, de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió:

-Vámonos al camarote- respondió él con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos.

-¿Quéeeee?

Para cuando la navegante se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo cargada en los brazos de su capitán, dirigiéndose a la carrera hacia el _Sunny_.

* * *

Mientras Garp se ponía al tanto con Mae acerca de las aventuras que ella y su padre habían compartido en Corvo, el ex marine recordó con gran nostalgia los pocos pero significativos momentos que había pasado con los pequeños Luffy y Ace hacía tantos años atrás. Y cuando su bisnieta le contó que había cazado una serpiente y un oso que la superaban en tamaño, el anciano rascó con energía la cabeza de la castaña hasta despeinarla, carcajeando y sientiéndose orgulloso de aquella mocosa.

Y con respecto a la Pareja Real... bastaba con decir que durante un buen rato el _Thousand Sunny_ se balanceó discretamente, provocando pequeñas ondas a su alrededor y haciendo crujir las tablas de cierta estancia; todo ello provocado por la inhumana potencia sexual que se desataba en la intimidad del camarote matrimonial.

Cuando la actividad terminó, los Mugiwaras, que se habían reunido en la entrada de la taberna de Makino para cenar todos juntos, oyeron de repente un potente grito desde la ventana de la habitación matrimonial, la cual acababa de abrirse debido al poderoso vaivén del barco.

-OH, TE QUIERO, NAMIIIII- rugió el Rey Pirata a su reina mientras estallaba en su último éxtasis; que por fortuna para los inocentes oídos de la hija de ambos, éso fue lo único que se escuchó.

Todos lo miraron con la mandíbula desencajada (menos Robin y Mae, la cual rodó los ojos ante el maratón empalagoso que estaban teniendo sus padres desde el día anterior), pues ninguno de ellos habría imaginado ni en mil años que Luffy declarase algo así en público y menos de esa manera tan entusiasta. Por su parte, Makino se había sonrojado al máximo hasta quedar roja como un tomate, los viandantes miraron confundidos a su alrededor buscando al responsable de semejante escándalo, y algunos de los que estaban en sus casas se asomaron para saber qué sucedía.

-¡Maldito gomu suertudo de mierda! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que tomarme la delantera con esa divina criatura?! ¡Oooh, mi dulce Nami-swan, mancillada por ese cabeza de chorlito!

-¡¿Tenías que gritarlo tan alto, Luffy-kun?! ¡Hay niños por aquí!- dijo escandalizado Jinbe en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

-Qué noche tan hermosa para el romance, yohohoho- comentó Brook.

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que le ha hecho la bruja ahí dentro para que lo chille así- murmuró Zoro mientras se rascaba la mandíbula con un dedo.

-No sé, pero me alegro de que el amor entre el capitán y la navegante siga fortaleciéndose, fufufu- dijo Robin riendo discretamente.

-¡Así se hace, nieto! ¡Que se note de lo que estamos hechos los Monkey D!- lo animó Garp asomándose fuera de la taberna con Mae, la cual observaba con fastidio el revuelo que habían montado sus padres por un puñado de besos (la pobre no imaginaba lo que le esparaba en cuanto recibiera "la charla" dentro de unos años, la cual la llevaría a entender qué hacían sus progenitores en momentos como ése).

Por supuesto, holgaba mencionar que Nami, desnuda y casi muerta de cansancio en el abollado colchón después del orgasmo número 9, estaba escuchando todos y cada uno de esos comentarios, se había puesto tan roja que casi le salía humo por las orejas. Mientras tanto, Luffy se había quedado frito al instante sobre el vientre de ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

A la medianoche, el _Thousand Sunny_ partía hacia el horizonte en busca de nuevos destinos. Por su parte, Luffy atrás dejaba también la inhóspita montaña Corvo, en la que se atesoraban sus recuerdos de la infancia, desventuras que habían rozado la muerte, entrenamientos, discusiones y risas entre hermanos; y ahora también, allí quedaban los recuerdos de un hombre adulto que había compartido su rincón secreto con la mujer que amaba, y los recuerdos de un padre que había enseñado a su hija las lecciones que él había aprendido por su cuenta para sobrevivir, con las que confiaba haberla ayudado a madurar un poco más y a dar un nuevo paso en su formación como futura pirata. Sin embargo, él no era consciente (o tal vez sí, quién sabe) de que había recibido sus propias lecciones tras ésta experiencia: la de adentrarse en una nueva faceta como padre, habiendo sido el exclusivo maestro y modelo de Mae en aquel bosque, creando así un nuevo lazo que fortalecía su relación fraternal. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas y también el de los Tragones, los Irresponsables y los Impetuosos, había vuelto a demostrar que estaba educando bien a su heredera.

* * *

 **Y ahora que hemos llegado al final de esta breve historia, responderé a los comentarios:**

 **- Alice1240: En primer lugar, aunque estos dos últimos días casi no he podido hablarte, procuraré sacar todo el tiempo que pueda para convensar contigo día a día. No sé por qué mi review al nuevo capítulo de _"Mi aventura contigo"_ tarda tanto en subirse, pero si veo que sigue sin publicarse, probaré a escribir uno nuevo.**

 **Ahora ya centrándonos en la historia, Mae aprendió rápido a sobrevivir gracias al entrenamiento que ha llevado a cabo desde que tenía cinco años, por lo que tiene ciertos conocimientos sobre atacar y esquivar, y además, es una buena observadora y aprende deprisa por naturaleza, shishishi. En este epílogo se ha respondido a dos cuestiones que escribiste en tu review reciente: una era sobre la pobre Nami quedándose cada noche sóla en el _Sunny_ , lo cual se solucionó de manera inolvidable para ella en el penúltimo día. Y respecto a los celos de Luffy hacia otros niños, por ahora no lo veo como un padre celoso; en parte porque él no es celoso por naturaleza como Sanji, y por otro lado, porque Mae aquí sólo tiene 7 años y aún es muy joven para interesarse por los chicos... Aunque en un futuro, cuando ella alcance cierta edad, no niego que ella lo haga, ni que Luffy se ponga serio ante algún que otro pretendiente de su hija. Veremos qué nos dice el tiempo, shishishi. **

**- Majo: Pues sí, acertaste nakama: ¡El Guardián de la Montaña es Ace! Shishishi. Quiero pensar que si trataste de enviar a Akainu para que me apurase en actualizar, es porque te ha gustado esta locura mía. Igualmente, te agradezco el review de todo equino corazón ;)**

 **Una última pregunta para los lectores, para cuando suba un nuevo fic de la saga de Luffy, Nami y Mae, ¿os gustaría que incluyera una pequeña precula centrada en la aventura que tuvieron Luffy y Nami después de casarse? Dejadme vuestra respuesta en los comentarios si así lo queréis.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a todos aquellos que leéis esta serie de locuras surgidas de mi mente tierna y perturbada. Y aunque cierto usuario se sigue mostrando reticente a molestar a la comunidad LuNa con sus insultos sinsentido y faltas al respeto hacia los demás escritores, nada podrá disuadirnos del mayor placer que aquí todos los demás compartimos, que es escribir, leer y compartir entre nosotros nuestras historias LuNa.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, nakamas!**


End file.
